Ukes
by Karu-suna
Summary: eso es ridiculo!ahora ke haremos?...es tu culpa estupido Madara, ahora tu lo arreglas itadei/kakuhidan/painkonan-medio bizarro jejej entren y lean nwn FINALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Y Había sido de lo más estúpido seguir ese plan, pero claro…... quien lo había propuesto?… un estúpido rubio al que solo parecía importarle cuantos ninjas podía asesinar y un enorme cara de tiburón con el que había apostado "cuantos ninjas puedes asesinar", ahora gracias a eso se encontraban en esa molesta situación.

El enemigo los rodeaba, parecían hormigas aun cuando su fuerza fuera mínima eran demasiados, Itachi había logrado retener a mas de la mitad en una ilusión pero seguían brotando de la nada y para colmo la lluvia comenzaba a cubrir el campo de batalla, Sasori mantenía al margen a otro tanto con el pergamino objetivo de la misión en su poder mientras que Kisame se divertía destrozando cuerpos con su enorme Shameda ahora gozosa de sentir su elemento mezclado con el aire.

A lo alto el rubio artista dejaba caer explosivos cubriendo de un espeso humo gran parte del bosque pero algo no estaba bien, un algo que era lo que los retrasaba, un algo que el Uchiha notó con su sharingan a pesar del cansancio obtenido por su excesivo uso, giró su atención al que permanecía en sobre ellos manteniendo fija su mirada a cada movimiento que se ralentizaba con el paso de cada segundo.

De un momento a otro fue visible ante todos como el ave que conservaba al más joven a una distancia segura descendía de una manera alarmantemente rápida los asesinos se miraron entre si y ante la señal del moreno Kisame abrió paso el pelirrojo que en un rápido movimiento logró atrapar al rubio en el aire antes de que impactara en el suelo, sin detenerse a mirar el estado del menor se alejo rápidamente del peligro dando paso a su compañeros de terminar el trabajo sucio.

Logró escuchar gritos y fuertes estruendos productos de la batalla, rápidamente se detuvo en la gruesa rama de un frondoso árbol, colocó al menor en ella recargándolo al troco, metió su mano a su capa sacando un pequeño frasco que abrió y posó bajo la nariz del rubio para que aspirara el aroma, al cabo de unos segundos el artista comenzó a toser soltando leves golpes al aire intentando alejar ese hedor de el, se movió inconscientemente casi cayendo pero el pelirrojo lo sujeto para evitarlo, lentamente abrió los ojos sumamente desconcertado y sintiéndose extrañamente debilitado.

**-Danna…que?-** preguntó confundido con los ojos casi cerrados.

Antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta sus compañeros restantes se unieron creando mas peso sobre la madera, el Uchiha de inmediato se acercó preocupado al menor.

**-estas bien Dei****dara?, que le paso?-**preguntó al marionetista.

-**no lo se acaba de despertar**- contesto abriéndole espacio al moreno.

**-como te sientes?-** insistió.

**-yo…no se**-el rubio cerro los ojos sujetándose la cabeza con pesadez- **no se que paso…lo siento.**

**-no te disculpes Deidara pero debiste decirnos que te sentías mal antes de comenzar la misión- **reprochó su maestro después de todo lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que algo estaba mal, para empezar no abría aceptado tan fácilmente la apuesta del tiburón y cuando lo hizo el Akasuna de extraño mas no le dio importancia.

**-perdón, pensé que si terminábamos rápido… bueno no importaría**- se disculpó intentando ponerse de pie pero no tenia fuerzas y cayó siendo nuevamente sujetado por su maestro.

**-será mejor que regresemos**-lidereó el Uchiha al tiempo que con ayuda de Sasori se colgaba al rubio a la espalda-** si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes del amanecer.**

El menor no protestó se sentía realmente mal y se limitó a sujetarse con la poca fuerza que tenia de los hombros de Itachi deseando llegar lo antes posible a lo que consideraban su hogar.

Después de algunas horas lograron divisar "la cueva" Kisame y Sasori realizaron los sellos necesarios para abrirse paso mientras el moreno se aproximaba con un ahora mas cansado ojiazul que había logrado que el grupo hiciera algunas paradas en el trayecto debido a constantes nauseas que lo invadían, ahora su rostro estaba cubierto de una tenue capa de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba levemente sintiendo esa molesta sensación posterior a cuando uno acaba de volver por completo el estomago.

**-****llegan en un mal momento Hidan esta enojado será mejor que nos los vea**- les dijo el tesorero de la organización apenas cruzaron la entrada.

Dicho y hecho el alvino entro furioso a la estancia deteniendo los movimientos de todos.

**-ahora si jodida rubia! Donde coño escondiste mis galletas!**

Itachi logro escuchar una leve risa del chico en su espalda confirmando que era el culpable del estado del religioso.

**-Kakuzu te importaría encargarte? Necesito llevar a Deidara con Konan**-pidió tranquilamente el moreno esperando la acción para seguir su camino.

Inmediatamente los hilos negros del más grande envolvieron al alvino que entre maldiciones y golpes intentaba liberarse sin resultado alguno.

**-joder Kakuzu suéltame! Te lo advierto!**

**-me debes una Uchiha**-se quejo el moreno sabiendo que tendría que soportar los gritos una vez mas.

Los recién llegados siguieron su camino algo cansados comentando lo molesto que era el comportamiento de su compañero que hacia unos días parecía explotar de una manera mas intensa ante cualquier provocación, si ya era molesta su forma de ser últimamente se había multiplicado causando mas de un dolor de cabeza, por fin llegaron a la habitación del artista, con sumo cuidado el moreno lo recostó en la cama mientras este soltaba quejidos y maldiciones al aire con voz apagada.

**-bien iré por Konan, ustedes cuiden que el niño no ocasione mas problemas**- comentó burlón el de tez azul logrando que con un gran esfuerzo el menor le arrojara una almohada que se impacto en el muro junto a Kisame aunque este acababa de salir.

**-no me molestes**- se quejó agotado con los ojos cerrados y enroscándose con lentitud en posición fetal- **maldito pez-** murmuró a lo bajo ante la mirada mas tranquila incluso un tanto divertida de sus ahora cuidadores.

A los pocos minutos el mas alto regreso acompañado de la chica aunque en un estado peculiar, la peliazul entró a la habitación sin la característica capa puesta, la flor blanca no adornaba su cabellera ahora suelta reposando en sus hombros además de que a pesar del frio clima caminaba descalza, en sus brazos sujetaba un gran tazón conteniendo algún tipo de mezcla.

**-que sucede?, Kisame dice que tuvieron proble****mas**- preguntó sin dejar de agitar el cucharon rítmicamente.

**-e… si algo le pasa a Deidara se desmayo durante la batalla**- se animo a hablar el pelirrojo aun confundido por la actitud de la mujer, después de todo era una chica muy cuidadosa de si, jamás se le veía sin el uniforme en perfecto orden y mas extraño aun preparando… comida?

Konan se acerco al lecho dando al Uchiha a sujetar su preparación, colocó una mano en la frente del menor notando que ahora dormía, se giró al resto ahí presente y después de examinar su estado, completamente empapados, con algo de lodo en la ropa y mirándola con cara de confusión, solo les sonrió.

**-bien, ya lo reviso ustedes vallan a asearse no será bueno que también enfermen y estén listos que preparare la cena****.**

Ante la mirada aun mas atónita de grupo la chica los sacó con leves empujones de la habitación cerrando la puerta una vez los hubo llevado al pasillo.

…

**-en verdad que no entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí**- comentó el tesorero sentado en lo que era el comedor junto con algunos de sus compañeros, para ese momento el alvino se había cansado de pelear y dormía plácidamente en un sillón de la sala.

**- a que te refieres?-** preguntó el Uchiha aun cuando el se sentí igual.

**-pues a que estas semanas han estado muy raras casi no hemos tenido misiones, tienes ideas de l****as recompensas que he perdido por estar aquí?, hasta hoy nadie había salido**- se quejó el moreno pensado en lo cansado que era no solo soportar el encierro sino el "nuevo" humor de su compañero de equipo.

**- tienes razón, eso comienza a tensarme y que rayos le hiciste a Hidan para que esté mas hostil que de costumbre?**- pregunto con molestia el dueño de Shameda.

**- porque tendría que hacerle algo? El esta loco yo no tengo nada que ver**- se defendió sin embargo si se extrañaba por el cambio.

**- no solo es Hidan-**interrumpió Itachi**- Deidara también está extraño y no solo por lo que paso hoy.**

-**es verdad hace días que no discutimos y eso no es normal y bueno Konan…ya vieron lo de hace rato**- completo el de Suna.

En ese momento el nombrado líder entro en la estancia.

-**ya llegaron, vaya pensé que tardarían mas-** cemento acercándose a una repisa para sacar un vaso y verter un poco de agua en su interior**- cumplieron la misión?-**pregunto para después tomar un sorbo del liquido.

**-si, pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes**-respondió Sasori con tranquilidad.

**-ya veo- **tomo asiento – **han visto a Konan?**- desvío el tema extrañando al resto.

**-esta revisando a Deidara**-acaró el Uchiha.

**-m…así que ese fue el inconveniente… bueno-**suspiró cerrando los ojos- **es mejor que esté ahí y no cocinando de nuevo.**

**-como que cocinando?-** pregunto intrigado el mas alto.

-**esa mujer lleva todo el día cocinando- **se quejo apoyándose sobre la mesa**- no me molestaría a no ser porque hace mezclas extrañas que me obliga a probar- **los miró con cara de asco- **la ultima fue arroz con salsa picante y una bola de helado de vainilla encima.**

Los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

**- Que asco, porque? Si nunca cocina, ahora que le pico?-** cuestionó atónito Kakuzu.

**- no lo se pero si me hace probar algo mas moriré-** dramatizo el líder mientras otro miembro se unía a la conversación.

-**pero Pain-san no puede morir porque Tobi aun lo necesita.**

-**intenta comer lo que hace esa mujer y después hablamos Madara.**

El nombrado solo rió ante el comentario.

**-y porque las caras tan largas? Se que no se ponen felices cuando Tobi llega pero no es para tanto**- bromeó el Uchiha mayor.

**-no eres tu Madara**- respondió su alumno- **algunos m… miembros están actuando extraño, solo es eso**- se explicó.

**-extraño?-** medito el de la mascara guardando silencio un momento, silencio que fue roto por un grito que todos reconocieron al instante.

Sin esperar subieron a la habitación del rubio artista abriendo la puerta de golpe esperando a algún intruso pero solo encontraron a la peliazul abrazando fuertemente a un Deidara temblando y cubierto de lagrimas intentando separarse casi sin fuerzas y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles a los oídos de los recién llegados.

Itachi se acerco rápidamente a ver al artista.

**-Dei****dara, que pasa?-**pregunto angustiado.

**-nooo, no puede ser, estas mintiendo-** decía aun perdido el rubio pasando de los brazos de la mujer a los del moreno que intentaba tranquilizarlo.

**-Konan que paso?-** cuestionó casi en orden el verdadero líder.

**-ya…se que le pasó**** a Deidara.**

…

**Ok, hasta aquí el primer capi, antes que las cuestiones surjan … si este será un fic muuuy bizarro, bueno en el sentido de que ocurrirán algunas cosillas que m.. bueno nunca me había animado a escribir jajaja pero caray que me he topado con fics de este tipo y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad**

**Serán capítulos variados, algunos pueden ser muy cortos, otros largos, algunos muuuy dramáticos y otros cómicos, no me quiero enfrascar en un genero así que será para todo tipo**

**Se que ahora y con lo poco que les dejo no se presta para, pero si después del capi 2 hay sugerencias son muy bien recibidas**

**Review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Era un juego, en verdad no podía parecer otra cosa, es decir cada palabra carecía de completo sentido como si Kakuzu comenzara a regalar su dinero o Hidan se volviese ateo, algunos habían caído al suelo de la impresión otros sudaban frio sujetándose de lo que tenían a la mano para no acompañar a sus compañeros en la fría losa, nadie decía nada en la habitación solo se escuchaban sollozos y murmullos del menor.

**-K-konan…estas consiente de que lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido?-** se animó a preguntar el marionetista.

**-crees que no lo se?, incluso…yo no lo comprendo pero así es, Deidara esta embarazado y lo quieran aceptar o no es una realidad**- contestó algo molesta.

**-nooo estas loca!-** gritó el rubio sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza y meciéndose levemente hacia adelante y atrás en brazos de Itachi que aun estaba en shock.

**- cuanto ****tiempo tiene?** -preguntó Pain

**-cerca de 3 semanas****.**

El rubio no paraba de llorar, no sabia si sentir felicidad o tristeza, enojo o emoción eran demasiadas las preguntas que tenia empezando por el hecho de que estaba mas que seguro de que era hombre y hasta donde el sabía eso no era biológicamente posible, con un suave movimiento el Uchiha tomó su rostro para mirarlo, el ojiazul conectó miradas aun temblando.

**-yo…esta bien lo que quieras Dei**- le dijo con seguridad sin embargo su mirada denotaba desconcierto y preocupación.

**-no se… yo no se que hacer-** respondió honestamente estaba confundido.

**-entonces…si funcionó****.**

Esa frase rompió por completo el ambiente, casi en susurro esas simples palabras llamaron la atención de todos los presentes que de inmediato giraron al responsable de pronunciarlas.

**-que quieres decir con que funcionó Madara-** pregunto Konan que era la que parecían la mas tranquila de todos.

Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos habían salido al aire incluso el se sorprendió al escucharlos salir de sus labios, comenzó a temer, si Uchiha Madara temió por lo que pasaría, tragó saliva pesadamente y concentro su vista en las que se posaban sobre el.

**-yo… será mejor que revises a Hidan también y… tu…**

No tuvo que terminar la frase cuando tenía de nuevo a todos en shock

**-no me jodas!-**gritó el dueño de 5 corazones haciendo reaccionar a todos-**como que Hidan?**

**-y yo? Que demonios te piensas!-** le acompaño la chica al borde del colapso nervioso, el malestar la invadió haciendo que se precipitara corriendo al baño contiguo de la habitación dejando escuchar como el contenido de su estomago se vaciaba en el inodoro.

Pain cayó al suelo de sentón notablemente pálido.

**-di que estas jugando, por favor di que es un chiste**- pidió en un tono un tanto amenazador.

El inmortal retrocedió al verse rodeado lentamente por el grupo completo de matones que tenia a su cargo sin embargo antes de que pudieran decir algo mas los detuvo.

**-esta bien! Les diré que paso! Solo…tranquilícense****.**

Claro~ solo esas palabras los detendrían, es decir era comprensible que se relajaran al saber que había una explicación lógica….no, que bueno que tenia su plan B y con solo retirarse la mascar ahora estaban todos paralizados, si eso era mas seguro.

**-ya habla maldita sea! Que tienes que ver con esto!**-gritó mas que molesto el menor que ahora solo se concentraba en saber el motivo de su estado.

**-bien…yo, encontré un pergamino en la ultima misión**- se detuvo a ver reacciones- **pensé que era falso, en el venían instrucciones claras para crear vida algo como lo que Orochimaru buscaría, pensé que de funcionar seria útil para Akatsuki pero se necesitaba de un cuerpo**- se escucharon gruñidos de molestia de la chica y el rubio- **ok yo use 3, pensé en probar en un cuerpo femenino y bueno**-miro a Konan- **eres la única mujer aquí.**

**- eso no te da derecho a jugar conmigo bastardo!**

**-ok, ok tienes razón déjame terminar, la otra era ver si funcionaba con un cuerpo que no estuviera diseñado para engendrar, en este caso de un hombre**- esta vez vio a Deidara que extrañamente tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo**- y lo dupliqué por caso de fallo por eso lo de Hidan, realmente no pensé que funcionara se suponía que seria casi inmediato el resultado y pues pasaron semanas por eso no mande misiones y… **

**-claro que pasaron semanas! Que no sabes nada? que te piensas que un crio nace por generación espontanea? Eso lleva tiempo idiota!-** nuevamente interrumpió Konan altamente alterada.

**-****m… véanlo así, será una generación con genética excelente después de todo ustedes son ninjas excepcionales.**

**-eso si nacen**-interrumpió el marionetista llamando la atención de todos y sacudiendo al instante sus pensamientos- **la decisión no está en ti Madara aun cuando lo hubieses ocasionado, ellos están en su derecho de negarse a pasar por esto.**

Al instante las miradas se centraron en el artista y la peliazul, el Uchiha rompió el sello que los mantenía inmóviles, al instante Pain se aproximo a Konan posando una mano en su hombro, ella lo miro sin decir nada.

**-Sasori tiene razón…debes pensar que hacer, yo aceptare cualquiera que sea el resultado****.**

**-yo…-** bajó la mirada posándola en su aun plano vientre, cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en el despidiendo algo de chacra corroborando así las palabras de su líder, bajó sus brazos de golpe**- no puedo hacer nada-** miro seriamente al de los pirsings- **no arrebatare una vida inocente.**

El pelirrojo la rodeo en sus brazos apoyando su decisión.

**-bien, entonces ya somos 2****.**

Las miradas ahora se centraron en el joven artista que mantenía la vista gacha oculta tras su rubia cabellera.

**-Dei?-** se acerco Itachi levantando su rostro- **estas bien?**

**-yo…no, no es como con Konan**- se quejo entre sollozos**- no lo entienden? Soy hombre, como…como se supone que pase por esto?**- su rostro denotaba miedo y preocupación, tenia razón no era lo mismo, ni siquiera se explicaba como su cuerpo resentiría eso.

-**tienes razón Dei**- el moreno lo abrazó- **pero no lo pasaras solo, yo estaré contigo.**

Deidara se removió soltándose del agarre- **no! No entiendes! Esto esta mal!-**gritaba desesperado

**-vamos sempai, esto no…**

**-tu! Cállate! Por tu maldita culpa estoy así!-** interrumpió abruptamente a su líder -** voy a matarte! Te volare en mil pe…- **no termino de hablar cuando se vio en la necesidad de voltearse bruscamente vomitando a un lado de la cama

Itachi recogió un poco su cabello para evitar que se ensuciara y posó su mano en la espalda del menor que temblaba descontroladamente ante la repentina reacción de su cuerpo

**-te…te odio- **decía entrecortadamente aun agachado al borde del colchón sintiendo las molesta sensación de vértigo mientras algunas lagrimas provocadas por el esfuerzo rodaban por sus mejillas**-I-itachi?- **le llamo quedamente

El moreno se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente al artista que permanecía agachado

**-tu…****quieres que lo tenga?- **preguntó levantando su rostro algo mareado

El mayor negó con la cabeza**- no es mi decisión solo te digo que estoy contigo… aunque se que lo aceptaras**- acaricio su mejilla- **no por mi sino porque tu eres así.**

El rubio se dejo caer sobre el refugiándose en su pecho-**te odio**- soltó sintiéndose extrañamente protegido.

**-lo se-**respondió el otro con una leve sonrisa.

Parecía que todo volvía a ser calma, aun cuando las cosas se habían aclarado y una atmosfera de confusión envolvía la habitación era menos pesado que estar en la incertidumbre, ahora se explicaban varias cosas, los extraños antojos de Konan, el malestar de Deidara al descuidar su estado en la misión y el repentino cambio de humor de Hidan….aunque faltaba ese pequeño detalle, Madara estaba por salir "discretamente" de la habitación cuando un brazo se atravesó en su camino bloqueando su huida, volteo nervioso para encontrarse la cara molesta y tensa del tesorero.

**-tu no te vas, aun falta decirle a Hidan y yo no seré el infeliz que se enfrente a eso**- amenazo mas que molesto, tanto que incluso hizo temblar al Uchiha.

**-porque m****e metí en esto?**-pensó mas como Tobi que como el ser inmortal e "indestructible" que era.

…

**Hasta aquí el 2 nwn ok ya saben porque decía que era un fic bizarro XD debo decir que en un principio lo pensé como sasodei, painita y kakuhidan pero no me podía imaginar a ita en esa situación o.O y por hacer honor a Dely (Dely soy tu fan! XD) lo cambie jajaja además de que últimamente el itadei me pega muy fuerte**

**Caray 5 reviws en le primer capi no me esperaba eso TTwTT jejej me alegro que les guste, en verdad agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y también a las chikas que han escrito fics con este tema jaja me inspire mucho con su trabajo (AkatsukiYaoi, Dely prosupuesto XD,****ddeiSmile, y a todas las escritoras de los chorromil fics que leo a diario jajaaj ¬¬ si tengo problemas con la lectura XD)**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el prox capi nwn**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Le resultaba muy extraña la sensación que tenia desde que se enteró, siempre imaginó que de llegar ese día, al menos para el, debería ser un momento muy diferente, lleno de alegría y comentarios positivos, así recordaba la espera y nacimiento de Sasuke así que era algo normal que esperara algo así al formar el su familia.

No era que no estuviese feliz o que el resto de sus compañeros satanizaran esa situación en todo momento pero si eran realista, después de todo había sido un golpe muy duro el cambiar de la noche a la mañana su objetivo como malvada organización a tener que cubrir las necesidades que traían consigo 3 embarazos, 2 de ellos masculinos cabe destacar, detalle que por mas Uchiha que fuera y por mas explicaciones que se le dieran no lograba comprender, vaya ni siquiera visualizar, eso lo llevaba a como se encontraba en ese preciso instante.

Sentado en el piso de su habitación, ahora compartida con el rubio artista, posicionado justo a un costado de la cama y con una pequeña bandeja cargada de alimento recién preparado a su lado, se dedicaba a ver a Deidara, se entretenía viéndolo dormir, mirando su respiración pausada, sus ojos cerrados con unas ligeras ojeras bajo ellos apenas visibles entre el montón de cobijas que cubrían su pequeño cuerpo y es que últimamente las noches no habían sido nada gratas para el menor que se despertaba cada hora ya fuera por los molestos síntomas o simple insomnio.

Lo imaginó, por un momento pensó en como seria, como se vería dentro de un par de meses pero no pudo hondar mas en el tema cuando un pequeño estornudo proveniente del ojiazul lo regresó a la realidad recordándole el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar.

**-Deidara-**le habló suavemente destapando un poco su rostro oculto por la tela para así poder verlo mejor recibiendo un quejido de molestia**- Dei te traje comida**-insistió

**-no tengo hambre… tengo sueño**-contestó con la voz ronca y queda manteniendo los ojos cerrados y frunciendo un poco el ceño

**-lo se, pero no has comido bien en 3 días y necesitas nutrientes-**le recordó apartando con cuidado el mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su rostro

**-no me harás abrir los ojos-** amenazó manteniendo su postura

**-no lo hagas solo abre la boca-** se ofreció, sabia que el artista era mas que obstinado y aunque comprendía lo cansado que debía sentirse se creía responsable de cuidar su bienestar en todo momento aun cuando lo molestara algunas veces

**-que es?-**olfateo

**-arroz-** respondió esperando una nueva discusión, el arroz no le gustaba pero era necesario comer de todo en su estado y ya tenia unas cuantas estrategias en caso de que se negara pero para su sorpresa el rubio abrió la boca esperando la porción, sonrío tomando un poco con los palillos

…

**-ya no por favor**- se quejaba el tesorero con la cabeza recostada en la mesa del comedor

**-y apenas son 3 días Kakuzu así no aguantaras lo que falta y eso que no tuviste que decirle tu a Hidan-** comento jocoso el hombre pez

**-ya estoy viejo para esto, si Itachi y Pain no han descansado yo menos, Hidan no me deja un solo segundo, tengo suerte de que se haya quedado dormido-** insistió levantando el rostro dejando ver su cansado estado

**- ya te dijo Konan que es otro síntoma**-intervino el marionetista- **el repentino apetito sexual es normal aunque Hidan siempre ha sido así no se que te sorprende**

-**no, antes por lo menos me dejaba descansar, anoche me quede dormido mientras lo hacíamos y como lo tomo? Reteniéndome en la habitación hasta hace un par de horas, en serio no es normal, si no fuera un gasto estúpidamente innecesario le pagaría a alguien para que lo entretuviera**

**-estas loco? Dejarías que alguien mas lo tocara?-** pregunto sorprendido Kisame

**-yo no dije eso, alguien con quien hable de su ficticio dios o a quien pueda torturar para que esa idea del sexo se le salga de la cabeza- **se defendió recostándose de nuevo en la madera

**-jeje ya decía yo que era caer muy bajo hasta para ti-** bromeó Sasori

En ese momento alguien entro a la habitación

**-Kaku-** le hablo el alvino con cara adormilada jalándolo levemente del brazo

**-no de nuevo-** pensó el moreno- **que quieres Hidan? Vuelve a dormir**

**-no… "quiero" Kaku**- insistió despabilándose

**- pero no hace ni una hora que terminamos**- se quejo siendo jalado por el religioso

**-no me importa "quiero"-** soltó a modo de berrinche

**-que te diviertas Kakuzu**- se burlo el peliazul

**-jodido pez ya me las pagaras**- balbuceo el mayor mientras era empujado hacia el pasillo

A los pocos minuto entraron los nombrados lideres de la organización discutiendo mas no en plan de pelea

**-ya te dije que tu lo ocasionaste tu lo solucionas Madara**

**-y para que te pago?**- se quejo apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de una silla

-**para dirigir a un grupo de asesinos, eso no entra en el contrato**- se burlo tomando asiento junto a Sasori

-**m… pero si ustedes no saben de esto mucho menos yo**-insistió ahora apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos a modo de berrinche

- **eso debiste pensar antes de hacer esa estupidez**- suspiro- **mira una vez mas te lo explico, dado que en los 3 resulto positivo tienen mas o menos el mismo tiempo de gestación siendo Hidan el mas avanzado pero solo por un par de días, después le sigue Deidara y finalmente mi Konan**- enfatizó el ultimo nombre con un orgullo que causo gracia al mayor- **ahora bien como no sabemos las consecuencias que esto tenga en Hidan o Deidara lo mejor será mantenerlos vigilados y programar los nacimientos, Konan se encargara de eso para saber cuando es el momento adecuado además como ya lo ordenaste Zetsu de encargara de todo afuera así que de momento no "existimos", contento?**

**-si eso ya lo se, este chistecito me costara tiempo en mi plan**- bufó- **en fin, supongo que no será tan malo-** sonrió- **será divertido ver a sempai con pancita**

**-yo que tu no diría eso frente a Deidara ya viste lo que paso ****cuando mencionaste su estado a Hidan**- recordó burlándose el de Suna

-**ni me lo recuerdes**

**Flash Back**

Después de la incomoda revelación en la habitación del rubio y siendo obligado, prácticamente a golpes, por sus subordinados ahí estaba el, rezando, si es que era posible rezarse así mismo, para que los siguientes minuto fueran lo menos dolorosos posible

Veía al alvino dormir en el sillón completamente desparramado en el mueble con un pie colgando y algo de saliva cayendo de su boca, pensó que incluso esa deplorable y patética imagen era mejor a cualquiera que viniera después, sintió un golpe en su cabeza que lo obligo a voltear hacia el pasillo desde donde Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan… ok, todos los akatsukis esperaban temerosos la reacción del religioso ante las palabras del Uchiha, incluso el rubio colgaba de la espalda de Itachi para no perderse el momento a pesar de las molestias que tenia.

Sin esperar mas se inclino moviendo ligeramente a Hidan por el hombro con intención de despertarlo "amablemente" quizá así su humor no seria tan malo

-**por jashin!-** grito sentándose de golpe asustando al mayor que cayó al suelo de la impresión, el ojilila miro confundido a su líder**- y tu que?-**medito unos segundos- **mierda Tobi estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida! Tenia a jashin frente a mi!**

**-em… yo lo siento**- respiro profundo- **Hidan-san hay algo que… m…tengo que decirle**

**- pues que esperas?-** le dijo con un extraño buen humor mientras se acomodaba en su asiento aun mirando al mayor hacia el suelo- **soy todo oídos**- sonrió, espantando mas al Uchiha

**- m****… bueno veras…. Resulta que por azares del destino**- se escucho un gruñido en el pasillo, llamando la atención del alvino- **bueno…**

**-joder date prisa debo ir a rezar a Jashin-sama**- se quejó

El mayor tomo las manos del peliplata descolocándolo un poco

**-Hidan-san muchas felicidades esta embarazado****- **soltó rápidamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando el primer golpe.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y nada, el mayor abrió los ojos encontrando a un Hidan con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a la nada

**-Hidan-san?- **le llamó agitando su mano frente a el mas no hubo respuesta

Los que estaban ocultos se miraron entre si viendo como el religioso se ponía de pie actuando automáticamente sin omitir un solo sonido perdiéndose tras una puerta, no paso ni un segundo cuando escucharon sus pasos que marcaban su regreso pero lo que vieron los hizo salir corriendo abandonando a su suerte al moreno

-**ahora si dime de que coño hablas jodido Uchiha de mierda! Si es una broma no tiene nada de gracia!-** grito furioso empuñando su gran guadaña directo hacia el mayor

**-espera! Ya te lo explico! Y no es broma lo juro!-** se defendía ocultándose tras el sillón donde anteriormente descansaba su subordinado

En un movimiento rápido Hidan lanzo la guadaña logrando clavarla en la capa de Madara reteniéndolo, se arrojó sobre el sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello

**-responde bastardo! Tienes que estar bromeando!- **comenzó a agitarlo violentamente girándose hacia el pasillo donde aun sentía la presencia de sus compañeros, la parecer no había huido del todo- **y ustedes también! Jashin-sama los maldice a todos por decir que estoy embarazado!**

**-espera! No… no eres el único también Konan-san y Deidara-sempai**

El alvino se detuvo

**-en serio? la rubia también?-** pregunto intrigado con un cambio radical de actitud que hizo sudar al moreno que se limito a asentir levemente- **jajajajajajajaja no lo puedo creer!**- rompió en carcajadas

Ahora si el Uchiha estaba oficialmente el borde del colapso esa reacciones tan "de Zetsu" en verdad que lo asustaban, lo ultimo que recordaba era a Hidan riendo como desquiciado con un Kakuzu abofeteándolo para sacarlo de su locura

**Fin Flash Back**

**-realmente me esperaba algo peor**** como que ahora no pudieras caminar o estuvieras en coma-** se burlo Kisame

**- pues lejos no estuve, ver a Hidan como maniaco es pero que cualquier técnica ilusoria del Sharingan-**sintió un escalofrió solo de recordarlo

Un momentáneo silencio invadió la sala roto segundos después por sonidos de "procedencia dudosa" salidos de la habitación de los inmortales

**-ok, me equivoque-** corrigió Madara- **eso es peor-** se tapo los oídos al tiempo que los demás dejaban la sala molestos por tener que escucha una vez mas esa "demostración de amor"

…

**Eso si que fue raro o.O lo se no me imaginaba la reacción de Hidan así que lo enloquecí ajajaja osea en un momento de shock le da mas importancia a como se ve Deidara, después de todo siempre buscara la manera de joder a nuestro lindo rubio XD**

**A partir de aquí los capis son m… bueno tengo que pensar en situaciones supongo que la mayoría serán comicosas pero también tengo un par pensadas para drama XD, sugerencias?**

**Gracias Frany por la ayuda jejejeje muy buenos consejos nwn**

**Review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

6,7….12, 13, desde hace rato que se había encargado de tapar 3 de los 5 hoyitos del salero para evitar que al agitarlo saliera a mares pero aun así no dejaba de agitarlo

Los días pasaron rápido convirtiéndose en semanas y antes de que todos pudieran notarlo las 3 "afortunadas madres" ya estaban a mas de la mitad de su primer trimestre, los síntomas seguían aunque cambiando un poco.

Konan había dejado de cocinar ahora cada movimiento por mínimo que fuera le daba flojera así que sin mucho esfuerzo Pain se había convertido en su esclavo personal, Hidan seguía con cambios de humor pero para la buena fortuna de todos se había vuelto extrañamente pasivo aunque ahora era el que tenia molestias constantes que junto con su resistencia al dolor no representaban absolutamente nada, mientras que el rubio artista por fin había logrado salir de cama a pesar de que el Uchiha se había convertido en sus sombra cuidando que nada malo le pasara, cosa que mas que molestia causo gracia al menor, ahora solo se preocupaba por comer y comer.

Así estaba ahora desde hace un par de horas degustando de una enorme cantidad de rodajas de pepino rebanado, ese antojo lo tenia desde hace días y estaba bien a no ser porque solo los comía con limón y sal, mucha, mucha sal, por eso era que Sasori ahora lo miraba agitar energéticamente el salero sobre la verdura

-**se que te gustan así Deidara pero tanta sal te hará mal**- le recordó aun cuando media organización lo había regañado ya por eso

**-pero Danna sin sal…-**agito con fuerza- **no sabe**- se quejó

**-esta bien-** el pelirrojo suspiró, al parecer el ojiazul no había notado la trampa del salero**- espero que ese antojo se te pase pronto**

**- no soy yo Danna ya se los dije-** argumento sonriendo y señalando su muy levemente abultado vientre- **el que esta aquí es el causante**

Sasori sonrió, como "mejor amigo", (si era el mejor termino que podía usar para nombrarse a si mismo) del rubio, toda esa situación lo hacia sentir extraño, se sentía feliz por el al ver que después de todo había tomado muy bien las cosas pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba su salud y sin darse cuenta, al igual que como ocurrió con Kisame del otro lado, se había convertido en la mano derecha de la pareja, ok la izquierda si se consideraba al de tez azul del lado del "padre".

**-pues dile a ese causante que no**** es buena tanta sal-** siguió mirando al otro comer mientras el se mantenía con su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano

**- Danna? donde esta Ita? No lo he visto en todo el día**-pregunto con la boca llena su preocupación no impediría comer su deliciosa y saludable botana

**-dormido-** contesto viendo como el menor detenía sus movimientos- **al igual que Pain y Kakuzu, mira que cuidar de ustedes 3 no es cosa fácil**

**-pues no es nuestra culpa-** se quejó con un leve sonrojo- **es culpa del idiota de Madara**

**- si, tienes razón**

**-bien**- se puso de pie**- ahora el postre**- sonrió mientras se encaminaba a la nevera

**-y todavía te cabe postre? En serio tu no tienes llenadero-** se burlo el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación

Deidara abrió la puerta del congelador, apenas sus ojos divisaron su objetivo ensancho enormemente su sonrisa, se acercó tomando entre sus manos el envase de helado notándolo extrañamente ligero, frunció el ceño cerrando la puerta y girándose para volver a su asiento mientras abría la tapa del pote, pero apenas la hubo sacado de su lugar le fue arrebatado

**-que haces con mi helado maldita rubia?-** regaño el alvino con el recipiente ahora en sus manos

**- tu helado? Pero si tu te lo comiste casi todo! Devuélvemelo Hidan!-**grito molesto escuchando pasos entrar a la estancia, en 2 segundos el envase en disputa estaba envuelto en papel y flotando a lo alto fuera del alcance de los 2

**-pero que demonios?-** se quejó el religioso volteando hacia la responsable-** que haces mujer? Es mi helado**

**- no es de ninguno de los 2, es mío**

Ok, eso era todo, el apocalipsis se había desatado, los tres sabían que era el ultimo helado, los tres sabían que quedaba menos de la mitad del envase y los tres sabían… que pertenecía a "Tobi", pero que importaba?, que le robaran sus dulces era lo menos que hacían como venganza por lo que les había hecho

El vaso se mantenía en el aire, los interesados formando un circulo, quizá clasificable como el "terrible circulo de la muerte", nombre puesto por Hidan cuando cualquier situación ameritaba esa muestra defensiva entre cualquiera de los miembros de la organización, (primer caso, cuando a Sasori y Kakuzu se les ocurrió discutir sobre lo innecesario de la adicción de Itachi por los dangos, quienes se creían para meterse con sus amados dulces?)

Cada uno media cuidadosamente sus movimientos, Deidara masticaba con ambas manos algo de arcilla que guardaba para emergencias mientras que Hidan, que había toma lo precaución, empuñaba su guadaña listo para atacar y Konan formaba unas enormes alas de papel que apenas cabían en la estancia, pero muy al contrario de parecer una escena critica de película de acción era tal el escándalo que hacían con gritos e insultos que no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el resto de la organización estaba frente a ellos no se podía decir si temerosos o divertidos ante la escena.

Sabían lo que cada uno podía hacer estando molestos pero parecía tan absurda una pelea por un poco de helado que decidieron esperar, acción que no duro mucho ya que se tuvieron que lanzar a detener los ataques, en definitiva esos tres no pensaban las cosas en ese estado, ahora Kisame sostenía a Hidan con ayuda de Madara evitando que avanzara, Kakuzu envolvió a Konan con sus hilos logrando que no expandiera su ataque de papel mientras que Pain intentaba tranquilizarla y Sasori mantenía a Deidara encerrado en Hiruko para evitar que detonara las bombas que ahora estaban presas con el, todo esto dentro de la técnica de Itachi que en caso de fracasar evitaría la apocalíptica destrucción de la cueva.

En definitiva esos 3 iban a matar de un infarto al resto de la organización, no conformes con haberlos hecho pasar el susto de su vida al verlos al borde de un asesinato colectivo ahora actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**-que exagerados**- decía en reproche el rubio sentado entre las piernas de Itachi recargado en un sofá de la sala**- no aguantan nada-** continuó degustando de su rica porción de helado mientras acomodaba mejor su espalda sobre el pecho del moreno que mas que cansado reposaba su frente en el hombro del artista y lo rodeaba débilmente con sus brazos en un vano intento de que en un arranque se le escapara para hacer alguna otra locura.

**-tienes razón Dei-chan como si realmente fuéramos a hacernos daño-** acompaño el religioso comiendo su propia porción postre meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante en una comida silla con forro de piel que semanas atrás había "convencido" a Kakuzu que le comprara

-**en serio que nos tienen en un muy mal concepto-** agregó la peliazul dando una gran lamida a su ración**- hubiera bastado con habernos dicho que había mas helado tras los congelados-** reclamó reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Pain quien minutos atrás había cedido al cansancio.

Se dejaron escuchar profundos suspiros de resignación ante los reproches de "las madres", que mas daba? discutir solo empeoraría las cosas…. Si, la opción era dormir, ignorar y dormir tal y como los 3 padres hacían en se preciso momento acompañando únicamente en cuerpo la nueva discusión que afloraba entre el grupo

**-quiero mas helado**

**-no Hidan! Pain dijo que el que sobraba era mío!**

**-claro que no Konan Ita dijo que era mío!**

…

**Una vez mas Frany jaja me pareció lindo una pelea por comida jajaj yo lo hago y sin estar en ese estado o.O jajajajaja, en fin creo que es algo obvio jaja pero me centrare mas en el itadei, porque? Ps simplemente porque aunque meti a las otras 2 parejas el fic iba enfocado a ellos 2, así que las situaciones será principalmente para ellos aun así si kieren alguna intervención mas es bien recibida nwn**

**Ho es verdad! Estoy preparando un dibujo justo que se me ocurrió para una escena d este fic jajaj visiten mi pagina en deviant nwn**

**Review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, si, era algo distraído pero vaya no llegaba a la idiotez, podía verlo dormir, respirando lentamente casi de una manera imperceptible, notaba sus características ojeras aun mas pronunciadas y veía como el peso de su cuerpo parecía haber aumentado apenas tuvo contacto con el suave colchón de la cama, sin embargo no lo entendía, una cosa era saber lo que pasaba y otra comprenderlo.

Era un Uchiha y no cualquiera, era Itachi Uchiha, como era que pudiera verse tan indefenso, tan…normal?, el rubio había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba velando el sueño del mayor, parecía que al disminuir lo síntomas en su frágil cuerpo se habían transferido al moreno que constantemente estaba cansado y sufría de insomnio apenas la luna adornaba el obscuro firmamento.

No quería aceptarlo pero de algún modo se sentía culpable, después de todo Itachi había sido muy atento con el y si estaba tan cansado ahora era nada mas y nada menos que por su culpa y dada su condición no se sentía capaz de hacer nada para remediarlo así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue acompañarlo, no quiso quitarle espacio o incomodarlo así que se sentó en el marco de la ventana recibiendo los energizantes rayos de sol, recogió sus piernas lo mas que su vientre de ahora 4 meses le permitió y recargó su rostro en sus rodillas solamente observando, esperando cualquier movimiento de su compañero.

De un momento a otro ese pensamiento inundo su mente, una idea que lo había embargado semanas atrás y que salía de nuevo ante su nula actividad, las ansias lo invadieron y la necesidad de brincar sobre la cama para despertar a Itachi crecieron, suspiro con resignación, no podía hacerlo, esperaría un poco mas.

**-que sucede Deidara?-** preguntó con voz ronca aun con los ojos cerrados sorprendiendo al menor que dio un pequeño salto de la impresión, parecía que hubiese leído su mente

**-m…yo…este, nada, perdona si te desperté-** hablo algo atropellado, ahora que lo pensaba bien era una tontería, podía esperar.

-**llevas mas de una hora viéndome, no te ofendas…**-abrió los ojos- **pero hace mucho que me despertaste**

El rubio bufó recargándose de nuevo en sus rodillas, frunció un poco el ceño mientras un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, vaya ninja que era si no podía ocultar bien su presencia, había intentado hacerlo al entrar a la alcoba pero sus pensamientos lo distrajeron, el no tenia la culpa, si Itachi lo distrajo.

El mayor levanto el mundo de cobijas que lo cubrían haciendo una señal al artista para que se acercara, no lo dudó y en dos pasos ya estaba bajo la tela recibiendo el cálido abrazo del moreno.

**-que es lo que querías?-**insistió

**-Itachi…tu podrías…-**pensó las palabras antes de hablar, por alguna razón le parecía estúpido preguntar- **si usaras el sharingan, podrías ver si el bebé será niño o niña?**

Esa pregunta sorprendió al Uchiha que instintivamente se agacho para mirar el rostro de Deidara notando como ese pequeño rubor aumentaba, meditó unos segundos, en realidad nunca había hecho algo así, no veía porque no debiera funcionar pero le extraño el hecho de que no lo hubiera pensado el primero, eso solo le confirmaba lo cansado y distraído que estaba últimamente.

**-nunca he intentado algo así-** respondió escuchando al instante un suspiro-**pero…-**el rubio lo miro atento-**no veo porque no deba funcionar**

El rostro del artista se iluminó de inmediato, sin siquiera notarlo una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que el mayor, aun recostado, se deslizaba bajo las cobijas quedando a la altura del vientre de su compañero, Deidara espero paciente colocando automáticamente sus manos sobre la cabeza del moreno, pasaron segundos, minutos y comenzó a desesperarse, en un lento movimiento descubrió ambos cuerpos dejando caer la tela del la cama para encontrarse con la mirada fija del Uchiha justo donde la esperaba, alzo una ceja confundido, que era algo que tomara mucho tiempo?, que ciencia tenia?

**-hey Itachi**-le llamo, mas no recibió respuesta-**Ita?-**insistió subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

-**m?-**alzo la mirada parpadeando un par de veces como si lo hubieran sacado de una especie de trance- **que?**

**-baka-**le regaño- **funcionó?, viste algo?-**pregunto ansioso

**-yo…perdón, es muy pequeño aun**-volvió su vista al cuerpo del ojiazul**- muy pequeño-** murmuro

**-eso ya lo se-** respondió algo molesto, como si no supiera eso

**-puedo ver un chacra muy pequeño justo aqu…-**corto sus palabras deteniendo su mano que sin darse cuenta se dirigía al estomago de Deidara, no se había atrevido a tocarlo desde que supieron, no quería hacerlo sin su permiso, le sorprendía lo que acababa de ver, justo frente a el, ahí estaba su futuro descendiente, ahora a sus ojos un pequeño destello de energía pero hasta ese momento lo vio real, entendió verdaderamente lo que pasaba.

El artista noto dicha acción y se enterneció al momento, al diablo si eran las malditas hormonas a causa del embarazo, le resultaba muy lindo el comportamiento que el mayor tomaba hacia el, sonrió y sujeto con suavidad la mano de su compañero posándola el mismo en su vientre, este lo miro confundido

**-puedes tocar baka, es tuyo-** cerro los ojos acomodándose para dormir.

Itachi sonrió y lo abrazo de la cintura dejando a su mejilla tener contacto que esa parte del cuerpo del rubio de la que estaba seguro se prendaria de ahora en adelante.

…

**-hey Kaku**

-**no molestes Hidan**

- **no estoy molestando joder solo quiero preguntarte algo**

Bueno debía admitir que todo el día se había mantenido muy callado, extrañamente callado, pero hubiera deseado que permaneciera así, Kakuzu se giro para prestar atención a las palabras del alvino, no tenia ganas de discutir así que "al mal paso darle prisa"

**-bien, pregunta**

El menor sonrió sentándose velozmente al la cama en la que segundos atrás permanecía recostado

**-Kaku, que te gustaría que fuera el crio, niño o niña?-**pregunto curioso

**-m…realmente no me importa- **se volvió para seguir con su conteo diario de ganancias

**-joder como que no te importa!-** gritó molesto- **nunca te importa! Nada te importa! mierda si no solo será mi crio! Te recuerdo que por la estupidez de Madara esto también es tu problema!**

-**yo no dije que fuera un problema Hidan, pero no tengo preferencia por si es niño o niña**-respondió tranquilamente el mayor.

El religioso bufo molesto dando la espalda a su compañero

**-nada te importa**- murmuró- **ya ni para que preguntarte de un nombre**

El tesorero lo miro sorprendido, no se esperaba eso, es decir, hacia tiempo que había notado al inmortal pensativo y tranquilo, sabia que había aceptado la situación y que incluso lo tomaba a broma con sus compañeros en igualdad de condiciones pero de eso a pensar en cosas …así?

**-Hidan?...realmente has pensado en eso?-**pregunto sin darse cuenta del tono de burla de su voz pero no era con esa intensión, solo estaba sorprendido

**-yo…esto, no! Claro que no idiota!-** respondió a golpe sonrojándose al instante, últimamente decía cosas sin pensar….mas de lo normal, a los pocos segundos sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearlo por la espalda y la barbilla del mayor posarse en su hombro

**-en serio, ya pensaste en eso?**- insistió sonriendo bajo la mascara que portaba

**-m…algo así**- cedió, después de todo esa conversación era su objetivo desde el principio- **yo quiero que sea niño**-giro mirando la reacción del mayor

**-y eso porque?**

**-porque una niña no se vería nada bien usando el vocabulario que seguro aprenderá aquí- **contesto con un tono que decía "que no es obvio?"

**-m… pues no lo aprendería si no lo dijeras, hasta donde yo se eres el mas grosero de todos**- se burló

**-pues no me importa, será niño y será jashinista!**

…

**-niño!**

**-niña!**

**-será niño!**

**-como lo sabes? Será niña!**

Ya estaba mareado, se supone que estaban en una "junta importante", si era muy importante saber quien repondría su helado robado, Madara miraba de un lado a otro como si presenciara un partido de tenis, pero pelear contra eso era demasiado esfuerzo hasta para el, bostezo por quinta vez esperando aunque fuera un cambio de dialogo mas allá de "niño" y "niña"

**-es obvio que se mas que tu, soy la madre y será niño!**

**-pero Konan-** soltó a modo de berrinche- **yo quiero una niña igual de bonita que tu**

Bingo! Adularla siempre funcionaba para terminar una pelea

**-y si es niño no será bonito?-** pregunto molesta la peliazul

Grave error, tenia que dejar de juntarse con Hidan, la estupidez si se contagia

**-no…este no quise decir eso pero…-**trago en seco, en verdad no era nada lindo ver a su mujer molesta, para su sorpresa ella solo suspiro cerrando los ojos, al parecer el enojo se le había pasado, aun cuando ella había comenzado con la discusión, es mas hasta donde el pelirrojo lograba recordar ella había dicho: " me gustaría que fuera niño por lo tanto tu debes querer lo contrario no?" como rayos había caído en su juego?

**-bien, si tan seguro estas, apostemos-**retó sonriente Konan

En menos de dos segundos la pareja había captado de nuevo la atención de su líder

**-huuuu apuesta, que dices Pain?-** se burló esperando la respuesta

**-ok, que apuestas?-**contesto con convicción, que podía ser peor que lo que había estado pasando todas esas semanas?

**-bueno, si es niño tu te levantaras a responder cuando se despierte llorando por las noches, y si es niña yo te levantare para que lo atiendas cando se despierte por las noches**

**-eso suena muy justo** (nótese el sarcasmo)

ok, esa mujer no sabia de apuestas, y pensar que por un momento la pervertida mente de Madara maquino miles de propuestas indecorosas, que pena, seguiría aburrido.

…

**w lo siento pero me pareció lindo el pensar en que les gustaría a las parejas, por Jashin que ando melosa y sentimentaloide estos días o.O, jajaja en fin, espero que les guste y nuevamente gracias por los reviews en verdad que me animan a seguir nwn**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Por fin les traigo la actualización nwn, antes que nada este capi tiene como m.. 3 puntos jaja eran ideas que traía sueltas y que junte aki, a partir del siguiente creo que las cosas se tornaran un poco mas serias pero ps a ver que pasa jajaj**

**Gracias por leer**

…

**Capitulo 6**

**-Deidara estas bien?**

**-ya te dije que si! Largo Uchiha!**

**-llevas mas de media hora metido en el baño, abre la puerta**

**-dije que te largues!**

Habían pasado algunas semanas y por fin se veía afectado, claro que los malestares y los primeros días en cama habían contado pero algo tan…notorio, bueno no lo había sentido hasta ese preciso momento, en verdad le molestaba y por mas que intentara ocultarlo no podía, llevaba horas tratando de disimular pero aún cuando tenía esperanzas sabia que por mas intentos no lo lograría y mientras su mente se esforzaba por buscar una solución Itachi llegó tocando la puerta con insistencia desconcentrándolo, por consiguiente molestándolo.

**-no me obligues a abrirla, es tu ultima oportunidad- **amenazó el moreno con seriedad aunque con tranquilidad, últimamente algunos arranques de enojo había caído contra el pero estaba mas que acostumbrado al carácter explosivo del artista

Se escucho un profundo grito de frustración al otro lado de la puerta para segundos después abrirse dejando ver la figura del rubio cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con una enorme toalla.

**-contento? Estoy bien, ya?-** bufó molesto al tiempo que se volvía tomando asiento en la orilla de la tina

**-porque te cubres con una toalla?-**pregunto curioso al notar como el menor sostenía con fuerza el pedazo de tela, se acercó quedando frente a el inclinándose hasta quedar en cuclillas

**-porque quiero-**respondió molesto desviando la mirada, instantáneamente sintió las manos del mayos intentando apartarlo de su cubierta, la sujetó con mas fuerza impidiéndolo**- que rayos crees que haces?**

**-algo te pasa, quiero saber que es**

**-no! Déjame en paz!**

**-Deidara no me obligues a usar el sharingan-** amenazo nuevamente

El rubio se encogió gritando una vez mas, cuando el Uchiha se ponía en ese plan no había forma de luchar contra el, sin mas se puso de pie dejando caer la suave tela por sus hombros deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo, lo que el moreno vio lo hizo sonreír, como era posible que Deidara estuviera molesto por eso?

Se veía apenado, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas y sus ojos lucían vidriosos como si se esforzaran por retener alguna lagrima, ahora su anatomía se veía notoriamente diferente, su vientre estaba mucho mas abultado que antes, tanto que su ropa ya no podía cubrirlo dejando ver su ombligo, jaló la tela intentando cubrirse al máximo pero esta se subía como si fuese de hule.

**-deja de verme así!- **se quejó molesto halando aun mas la tela

Itachi tomo con delicadeza las manos del artista apartándolas de su agarre, el otro lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero se dejó hacer, se esforzaba intentando no soltar ninguna queja mas pues estaba seguro que no saldrían palabras de su boca solo sollozos, sabia que era estúpido pero no podía evitar sentirse tan mal, jamás había tenido que preocuparse por cosas así.

Ante la mirada confundida del menor comenzó a despojarse de su propia polera, una vez se la hubo retirado se la colgó al hombro y volvió a manipular el cuerpo del ojiazul tomando sus prendas desde la parte superior de su vientre y deslizándolas hasta dejarlo descubierto.

Deidara se sorprendió por lo que no reaccionó hasta que se vio desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sin darse cuenta su sonrojo aumentó y se cubrió a si mismo con sus brazos pero antes de poder protestar sintió de nuevo al mayor tomando sus muñecas haciendo que sus brazos quedaran estirados hacia arriba y en un rápido movimiento le colocó la polera que anteriormente se había quitado el mismo, el artista bajó los brazos viendo como ahora su cuerpo se cubría totalmente por la tela, subió la mirada viendo confundido al Uchiha.

**-así esta mejor?**-pregunto con una leve sonrisa- **creo que soy un par de tallas mayor que tu, pero dentro de poco tendremos que robar la ropa de alguien mas, creo que Kisame es una buena opción**

Deidara volvió su vista a su cuerpo, el no ver su piel expuesta lo alegró, sonrió satisfecho, aun con la mirada baja jaló del pantalón al moreno obligándolo a acercarse, una vez lo tuvo en frente se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo.

**-gracias-** susurró a su oído sintiendo como el otro correspondía.

…

**-anda Kaku solo uno**

**-que no Hidan ya cállate**

**-bueno te propongo algo…que tal si solo me cortas un brazo, algo pequeño e insignificante, el izquierdo que casi no uso y luego me lo vuelves a pegar vale?**

**-eres idiota o que? Ya deja de pedir estupideces!**

**-que quiere?-**pregunto el rubio artista que llegaba a la cocina acompañado de Itachi, el desayuno estaba por terminar y aun todos permanecían en el comedor

**-Hidan quiere hacer uno de sus sacrificios-**respondió el marionetista mientras recogía algunos trastos sucios de la mesa

**-ya les dije que no todo, solo algo chiquito, llevo meses sin hacer nada por Jashin-sama**- protestó recargándose con frustración sobre la mesa

**-y ya te dijimos que no es seguro Hidan-**respondió Konan- **no sabemos si eso afectara a tu bebé**

**-claro que no pasara nada, es mío no? Jashin lo protegerá**- soltó con seguridad

**-pues también es mío y no te dejaré hacerlo**-amenazó el tesorero bebiendo un poco de café

-**ellos tiene razón Hidan, será mejor que no lo hagas-**apoyó el rubio-**igual yo no he practicado mi arte**

**-sabes que no es lo mismo rubia**-bufó molesto

**-claro que es lo mismo!, es igual de importante para mi que para ti tus mal…**- se detuvo de golpe retorciéndose y sujetando con una mano su abdomen mientras con la otra apretaba el hombro del Uchiha a su lado, sudó frío

**-que sucede?-**pregunto Itachi preocupado sentando al menor en una de las sillas y llamando al instante la atención de los presentes

**-na…nada, es solo que…uhg!-**de nuevo esa molestia, tardo unos minutos en reaccionar mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros preguntándole si estaba bien**-pateó**-murmuró**-pateó!-** Gritó asustando a sus compañeros, tomo la mano del moreno y la posiciono sobre su vientre justo donde momentos atrás sintió aquella "molestia"

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió su mirada al ojiazul que le sonreía

**-lo sentiste?-**pregunto entusiasmado

Itachi sonrió aun con su mano en el cuerpo del menor subió besando suavemente su frente acariciando su largo cabello.

**-joder rubia me asustaste!**

**-si Deidara no vuelvas a hacer eso-**le regaño la peliazul

**-lo siento**-sonrió-**Danna! ven, quieres sentir?**

**-Dei no creo que…**

No lo dejó terminar, estaba cerca de el y lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a tocarlo y al igual que el Uchiha este se sorprendió al sentir el pequeño golpe, antes de poder decir algo su mano estaba acompañada de las del resto de la organización

Wooo rubia! duele? ya quiero sentir eso; hey Dei-chan tu crió será muy agresivo; Kisame –san tiene razón sempai parece que un monstruito lo golpea por dentro, esos fueron algunos comentarios que alcanzó a escuchar, pero su atención se mantenía por completo en su propia mano sobre la de Itachi mientras ambos se miraban sonriendo , en definitiva, eso no era algo que se viera todos los días.

…

**-Konan, estas bien?-**preguntó el pelirrojo al notar que la chica no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama

**-no…no logro acomodarme-** se giró boca arriba con un gesto de molestia

**-te puedo ayudar en algo?-**se ofreció mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella

**-m…si, si puedes**

La peliazul se acercó y lentamente obligó al otro a recostarse, ante la mirada mas que atónita del mayor lo tomó de las rodillas abriéndole las piernas

**-k-konan! Que haces?-**preguntó completamente rojo

**-nada de lo que piensas pervertido**

Lo ignoró y se acomodó sobre el dejando su vientre justo en el hueco de las piernas de Pain, se dejo caer recargando su cabeza sobre el torso del pelirrojo, suspiró cerrando los ojos

**-por fin, hace semanas que no dormía boca abajo, ya me dolía la espalda**

Al ver que su compañera solo buscaba una posición mas cómoda para dormir se golpeó mentalmente por haber pensado "como Madara", debía de pasar menos tiempo con el, jaló las cobijas cubriendo a Konan, colocó sus manos sobre su espalda y cerro los ojos para descansar.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones la situación no era mejor, el religioso de la organización llevaba horas rodando en la cama y dando saltos al cambiar de un lado a otro su postura logrando por fin terminar con la poca paciencia que el tesorero pudiera conservar

**-mierda Hidan! Ya deja de moverte!**

**- no puedo evitarlo joder! Me duele todo no puedo dormir!**

**- pues tal vez tu no puedas pero yo si, asi que déjame hacerlo!**

Al instante notó, muy a diferencia de una reacción común en el, como lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y un leve puchero indicando que con una palabra mas rompería en llanto, y eso no seria tan malo, de no ser porque su llanto era como el de un niño de 2 años, con gritos y pataleo, suspiró pesadamente evitando cometer el error de hablar de mas

**-ok, tranquilo, que es lo que te pasa?-** preguntó esta vez en un tono calmado, haciéndole ver que no le molestaría

-**no se… no me puedo acomodar, llevo semanas durmiendo como esta maldita bola me deja-** renegó reprochando al pequeño bulto en su vientre

Antes de poder decir algo los hilos del moreno comenzaron a salir levantando suavemente al menor de la cama y posicionándolo justo sobre el en una especie de hamaca formado por las largas extensiones, ahora el alvino estaba boca abajo prácticamente suspendido en el aire y teniendo como vista entre la maraña negra el rostro del mayor

**-y bien, asi está mejor?, crees poder dormir si te mantengo así?**

**-m… sip, gracias Kaku**

Sonrió estirándose un poco hacia abajo para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del mayor, quien sorprendido se limitó a ver como el otro se acomodaba cerrando los ojos, por lo menos esa noche si podría dormir en paz.

…

**-yaaaa~ por favor ya detente**

**-Deidara, todo esta bien?**

Itachi salió del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca tras escuchar los quejidos del rubio, lo encontró encogido en posición fetal sobre la cama y sobando con insistencia su abultado abdomen

**-no deja de patear~… Itachi has que se detenga-** se quejó con molestia, haciendo sonreír al mayor

**-pensé que te había gustado la nueva gracias del chibi**- se burló mientras terminaba de asearse y volvía junto al artista

**-no es gracioso Uchiha, lleva horas así me está causando nauseas**- protestó a voz baja mientras se encogía mas

El moreno se acercó tomándolo suavemente del brazo obligándolo a sentarse, se colocó tras el abriendo las piernas para darle lugar al rubio en ese espacio, el otro se dejó hacer volcando su peso sobre el pecho del mayor

**-tranquilo, ya pasará-** intento animarlo ayudando ahora el a masajear su vientre

**-eso dices tú porque no lo sientes-** agregó a un tono mas tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos y reposaba su nuca en el hombro de Itachi

La atención dada por el moreno comenzaba a relajarlo sin embargo el pequeño parecía no querer ceder, ante esto el azabache despidió una pequeña cantidad de chacra por sus manos dando así mas calidez a la caricia, como si fuera por arte de magia el movimiento de detuvo

**-lo ves? Mejor no?**

**-cállate…-**murmuró**-no…dejes de hacer eso vale?...voy a dormir….solo un poco- **agregó casi en susurro dejando así a un Uchiha sonriente que se acomodó para descansar junto con su artista

…

**Bien hasta aki le dejamos por hoy, como lo comente en alguno de los capis pasados es justo de este del que tengo un dibu de una de las escenas, adivinan cual? Jajaja se que lo prometi y aunque si lo subiré me temo que me tardare un poco mas, en cuanto lo tenga les aviso nwn**

**Gracias por leer y porfas dejen review que nada nos cuesta jeje**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Corría desesperadamente, sentía el sudor correr por su frente, por un momento pensó en el cansancio de su cuerpo pero extrañamente no lo sentía, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo?...huyendo? de qué?, nada parecía claro, solo el hecho de que un pánico inmenso lo invadía obligándolo a continuar.

Saltó lo más alto que pudo pensando que quizás en las ramas de los árboles sería más fácil ocultarse pero no se detuvo, siguió saltando por la gruesa madera, de un momento a otro una gran cantidad de ruidos y estruendos de diferente naturaleza lo hizo parar de golpe tapándose con fuerza los oídos y cerrando los ojos en un intento de aminorar la molestia, al abrir de nuevo sus parpados se vio envuelto en una espesa oscuridad.

Se encogió rápidamente abrazando sus piernas logrando que sus rodillas chocaran con su pecho, cerro nuevamente los ojos balbuceando palabras hasta para el incomprensibles y deseando no ser encontrado.

Una fuerte risa lo saco de sus pensamientos, con temor abrió por segunda vez los ojos viendo una sombra frente a el, la observo unos segundos completamente paralizado, notó como el ser mecía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, tardo milésimas de segundo para reaccionar poniéndose de pie de un solo golpe y volteando su mirada a su vientre, a su plano vientre, el temor aumento en el a niveles impensables y fuertes espasmos sacudieron por completo su cuerpo

Volvió su vista a aquella figura que con una sonrisa completamente visible entre las sombras tomaba el bulto descuidadamente con una mano alejándolo de el con claras intenciones de dejarlo caer al vacío, la desesperación lo invadió pero sus piernas no se movían, con un último esfuerzo se lanzó a detener a su enemigo pero una masa de gran fuerza se lo impidió, se sintió sujeto del pecho como si alguien lo abrazara, intentaba con angustia separarse de ese agarre mientras veía a la lejanía como el pequeño cuerpo caía lentamente desvaneciéndose.

Comenzó a gritar con fuerza hasta desgarrarse la garganta pero no escuchaba nada, como si lo que hiciera o sintiera no formara parte de ese extraño mundo en el que se encontraba, alguien lo llamaba mientras sentía como la masa que lo sujetaba lo agitaba con un poco de violencia, completamente descolocado retrocedió para encarar a su captor notando dos destellos rojos, quedó inmóvil, parpadeó sintiéndose extremadamente cansado…jaló todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron intentando desesperadamente alejarse de su opresor

**-tranquilo! Deidara fue una pesadilla!**** tranquilo-** Gritaba el moreno intentando frenar los movimientos del menor

El rubio temblaba en los brazos del mayor respirando agitadamente, su vista estaba nublosa y no lograba enfocar bien, pero sentía el suave colchón bajo el y veía algunas manchas a su alrededor.

**-tranquilo Dei, todo está bien, ya paso**- intentaba tranquilizarlo acariciando suavemente su mejilla

**-I-Itachi?-**preguntó suavemente viendo el sharingan brillar a centímetros de su cara, de cierto modo eso lo tranquilizo

**-mierda que fue eso?-**pregunto el alvino al pie de la puerta de la habitación acompañado del resto de la organización que ante los gritos del ojiazul habían salido alarmados

-**están bien?-** agregó la chica del grupo mientras se acercaba al lecho

Itachi se separó un poco dejando libre al menor que con los ojos cerrados intentaba normalizar su respiración

El artista trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido, ahora sabía que estaba sobre su cama en la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha, se encontraba completamente cubierto en sudor y no dejaba de temblar, a tientas busco al moreno sujetando con fuerza su mano, había sido demasiado real aun podía ver la oscuridad rodearlo y con un débil movimiento poso su mano libre sobre su torso tranquilizándose al instante al sentir el volumen.

**-l-lo siento…-** se disculpó en cuanto fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, sin embargo su situación era la misma, su cuerpo no respondía

-**esta bien Dei-** le apoyo Konan apartando un mecho de rubio cabello de su rostro, ante el contacto el otro abrió los ojos apenas un poco**- intenta descansar…vamos- **se dirigió al resto que comenzaba a abandonar el lugar ya más calmados.

Apenas se vieron solos Itachi miro atento al rubio que observaba perdidamente el techo

**-estas bien?**

**-yo…-**suspiro pesadamente**- si…solo fue una pesadilla cierto?-** lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

**-claro…-**lo haló hacia el para abrazarlo**- te prometo que jamás dejaré que algo malo te pase**

Ante las palabras del mayor el artista se aferró con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho frente a el, podía estar tranquilo, si de algo estaba seguro era de que un Uchiha jamás rompía una promesa.

…

El tiempo había parecido eterno pero finalmente la mañana llego, la mayoría se encontraba en el comedor listos para el desayuno, conversando entre otras cosas el pequeño inconveniente de la noche anterior

**-entonces dices que es normal?**

**-Si Hidan, lo es, no me digas que tu no has tenido pesadillas desde que comenzó esto?, incluso yo las he tenido aunque muy leves**

**-m…pues ahora que lo dices si…pero para mi eso es normal, cuando empiece a soñar con unicornios y arcoíris felices entonces tendré miedo**

**-pues aunque debió ser algo muy fuerte no es de preocuparse, es normal en "primerizos" tener el temor de que algo salga mal**

**-no fue que algo saliera mal-** interrumpió el Uchiha que entraba al lugar**- no logró conciliar el sueño hasta hace unos minutos, me dijo que soñó con que alguien o algo nos atacaba pero el bebé se veía involucrado, comienza a preocuparme-** externo el moreno mientras tomaba asiento.

**-ya dije que no tienes porque Itachi, con un poco de descanso estará mejor**

Pasados unos segundos Zetsu apareció justo en medio de la mesa, sin decir nada comenzó a girar buscando a alguien en específico chasqueando molesto al no encontrar a dicha persona entre los presentes

**-a quien buscas planta?-**preguntó el alvino mordisqueando una manzana

**-a Madara, a quien más va a ser?...estamos en problemas-**murmuró más para sí sin embargo fue escuchado

**-como que problemas? Que sucede Zetzu?-** cuestionó algo preocupado el Uchiha mayor mientras se unía a la conversación

**-alguien nos loc****alizó, detectamos un grupo de anbus no muy lejos de aquí, se que estamos ocultos pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que noten nuestra presencia-** declaró alarmando al instante al grupo

**-eso es imposible, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta-** se defendió el hombre pez

**-no del todo, la barrera que nos protege bloquea un poco nuestra percepción de exterior -**aclaró el marionetista- **puedo salir y distraerlos, alejare algunas de mis marionetas con chacra como carnadas- **se ofreció

**-bien, hazlo Sasori, Kisame acompáñalo por si algo sale mal, el resto lo quiero justo aqui, entendieron?...y Deidara?-**pregunto viendo que era el único ausente

**-está descansando arriba, subiré por el-** dijo Itachi

El pelirrojo y el de tez azulada se preparaban para salir, sería algo sencillo, distraerlos, deshacerse de algunos cuantos si era necesario y volver, pan comido.

**-que demonios crees que haces? Sal de ahí ahora mismo Deidara!**

La voz de moreno que acababa de desaparecer por las escaleras retumbó en toda la guarida, haciendo que de nueva cuenta su habitación se viese invadida de todos los miembros de la organización, lo que vieron al llegar los dejó sin palabras, justo en medio de la estancia se levantaba una enorme coraza de arcilla y al juzgar por la actitud del Uchiha el artista estaba en el interior de dicha coraza.

**-que sucede aquí?**

**-Deidara se encerró-**aclaró el moreno con notable molestia

Al instante un gran número de figuras de arcilla comenzó a surgir de entre algunas grietas de aquella masa desapareciendo al instante a través de los muros logrando llegar al exterior

**-detente ahora mismo Deidara, es una orden-** mandó el líder notando las intenciones del menor

**-desde cuando te hago caso?-** se escuchó al interior de la estructura

**-Deidara no estas en condiciones de hacer lo que te venga en gana, sal ahora mismo!-**insistió

**-dejen de joder y hagan algo, no puedo llevar mis esculturas hasta allá sin un guía**

Los presentes observaron a Madara esperando una respuesta y aun bajo la mirada molesta y amenazante de su familiar suspiró resignado, lo mejor era hacer las cosas rápido

**-****Sasori, tu lo guiarás tienen 5 minutos después de eso, se acabó, escuchaste?-** se dirigió al rubio que dentro de su fortaleza sonrió conforme

Itachi bufó molesto, se alejó unos pasos tomando asiento al borde de la cama esperando que todo terminara

El marionetista salió de inmediato seguido de las esculturas de su compañero pasados unos segundo dichas figuras se distribuyeron rodeando a la lejanía al grupo de anbus, tras haber dejado cada carnada el pelirrojo se dispuso a regresar, debía ser rápido aun cuando ocultara su presencia si no se daba prisa lo seguirían al escondite, justo cuando el cronometro marcaria los 5 minutos dados el mayor estuvo de vuelta

**-bien, ya está, deje una marioneta atrás, si me siguen tomará otro camino**

**-bien hecho, Deidara se acabó, deshazte de las figuras**

**-que conste que lo pediste-** sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que no podía hacerlo pero ese debía ser el final para cada una de sus obras de arte, era una obsesión, si no las volaba en mil pedazos no podría estar tranquilo

El mayor se arrepintió al instante de las palabras que escogió pero el tiempo no fue suficiente cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el estruendo de decenas de explosiones, se veían enormes columnas de humo e incluso algunos gritos de terror acompañaron aquella extraña música.

Un ruido al interior de la habitación capto nuevamente su atención, pequeños trozos de arcilla caían al suelo desmoronando lentamente la estructura grisácea y dejando ver al artista sentado en posición de loto justo en el centro, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y las palmas de sus manos unidas formando la característica seña de tu técnica, una vez se vio completamente descubierto bajó ambos brazos recargándolos en sus piernas y agachó la mirada soltando algo de aire retenido.

Itachi se acercó agachándose frente el, buscaba su mirada escondida entre aquellos mechones rubios.

**-y bien? Ya estas contento?-** le reprochó con notable sarcasmo

**-para que negarlo?-** le miro sonriente con algo de sudor en el rostro**- si, hace mucho que no hacia esto**

**-eres un idiota mocoso, tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue eso?-** reclamó su compañero de equipo

**-no fue nada joder, exageran**- intentó ponerse de pie pero el sintió el piso moverse, una enorme mancha negra cruzó sus ojos cegándolo por segundos y sin poder evitarlo el contenido de su estómago se vacío por completo frente el ante las incontenibles nauseas que lo invadieron

Completamente alarmado el Uchiha lo sujeto sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo temblar

**-mierda Deidara! Te dije que no hicieras ninguna estupidez**

**-e-eso no estaba en mis…planes-** se burló restándole importancia

**-idiota…Konan, te importaría?-**se dirigió a la chica para que lo atendiera, comprendía que ella también estaba en una etapa difícil pero después de todo era la que mas sabia del asunto

La peliazul se dirigió al par mientras Itachi y Sasori recostaban al menor, Madara miraba la escena un tanto incomodo, era costumbre la actitud del artista para esas situaciones pero en esos momentos, bueno no se podía considerar un estado normal, pensó que quizá las cosas serían más complicadas de ahora en adelante, el había causado todo ,¿remordimiento? Claro que no, un Uchiha jamás sentiría ese tipo de cosas pero si estaba seguro de que no quería perder a un miembro tan valioso por un "simple" error.

Repentinamente una voz a grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos

**-Deidara! Despierta! Hey Deidara no es gracioso!-** gritaba con desesperación el moreno dando suaves golpes al rostro del menor**- que demonios pasa?-**pregunto a la chica

**-no se…-**reviso los signos del inconsciente chico- **su nivel de chacra, disminuyó de golpe**

Y tan rápido como se había desconectado el ojiazul volvió en si completamente desconcertado

**-que…****?-** intento sentarse pero el pelirrojo lo frenó

**-tranquilo esta bien**- le hablo Konan**- fue por lo que hiciste hace rato tu cuerpo lo resintió algo tarde**

**-por eso te dijimos que….**

**-ya lo se maldición!-**interrumpió a su maestro dejando sorprendidos a todos**- ya lo se!-**respiro agitadamente**- no iba a dejar que esos infelices se acercaran ya? Ya entendí!...-**tartamudeo**-n-no volverá a ocurrir**

Itachi comprendió el temor del menor, apenas la noche anterior había tenido esa terrible pesadilla, se inclinó envolviéndolo en sus brazos mientras el otro se removía incomodo, sabía que se había equivocado pero el miedo había sido mucho como para no actuar

**-te dije que no dejaría que nada te pasara- **murmuró a su oído-**ten más confianza en mi**

El menor asintió levemente, claro que confiaba en el, en lo que no confiaba era en su grado de "estupidez" al tratar de protegerlo.

…

**Bien hasta aquí por ahora, la idea era comenzar a hacer las cosas mas serias ya que de aquí en adelante habrá algunos problemillas, estoy pensando en terminar asi que le kedan pocos capítulos a esto jejejej, creo que será lo mas difícil =_=**

**Pense en corregir algunas cosas pero realmente la inspiración hasta aquí llego asi que no movi mucho el capi de como lo pensé originalmente.**

**Como adelanto….. es probable que en el siguiente capi ya haya u nacimiento muajajaja asi ke esperen, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida nwn**

**Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Las semanas seguían pasando, después del último altercado el rubio había estado algo deprimido, molesto, apenas salía de su habitación aunque dadas las circunstancias era algo bueno para su salud, Itachi no lo descuidaba y si el otro no se quería levantar de la cama él lo acompañaba y le llevaba alimento aun cuando algunas veces tardara en aceptarlo.

Por otro lado el resto del equipo se preparaba, apenas lo habían notado pero las tres "madres" estaban cerca del final y después de analizar un poco las cosas y corregir algunos errores de cálculo ahora sabían que estaban tan solo a un par de semanas de dar a luz, algo en el experimento de Madara había acelerado las cosas y aun cuando Konan estaba completamente segura de que faltaban mínimo 2 meses tras haber hecho algunos estudios estaba enterados de la cercanía del evento.

**-mierda eso quiere decir que esto se terminara ya? No puede ser no estoy preparado!**

**-tranquilo Hidan, al mal paso darle prisa, además a que le temes tu?, al dolor no creo**

**-pues claro que no pinocho pero…pero…ese no es el caso! Debieron decirme antes que no serían nueve meses joder!**

**-como te lo íbamos a decir si apenas lo descubrimos, aunque sinceramente ya tenía mis sospechas, esta enorme cosa no es normal en el sexto mes**

**-porque no? Que tal si son gemelos Konan?**

Esa era la discusión que se tenía esa mañana, no podía negar que estaba nerviosa aun cuando según sus primeras fechas ella estaba al final de la lista pero si consideraba que dentro de los estándares de normalidad ella estaba a la cabeza en ese asunto no tenía por qué preocuparse, y como única mujer del grupo solo le quedaba intentar tranquilizar al resto, después de todo quien es el sexo fuere en situaciones como esta?

**-buenos días**

Saludó Itachi que entraba a la cocina tomando asiento junto a su líder, suspiró dejando chocar su cabeza de lleno con la superficie de la mesa.

**-con miedo a sufrir ****durante 72 horas preguntare….está todo bien Itachi?**

Preguntó Kisame sabiendo que en los últimos días el humor de su compañero había estallado, aun para ser un Uchiha se sentía realmente presionado, casi no dormía o comía y aunque no lo mostraba frente al rubio sus compañeros comenzaban a temer por la reacciones del moreno.

**-tengo sueño- **se limitó a contestar siendo un poco amortiguada su voz por la madera.

Konan se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su espalda en un acto un tanto maternal

**-tranquilo esto pronto terminará y todos podremos descansar-** le animó

**-no importa….solo quiero dormir -** insistió ignorando un poco a quienes lo rodeaban

**-bueno tal vez necesitas algo para el insomnio**-continuó la chica mientras se apartaba un poco dirigiéndose a la alacena**- hace unos días Zetsu me trajo unas hier….**

Sus palabras se vieron apagadas por el leve pero por demás perceptible sonido de un chorro líquido impactar con el suelo, un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia, los presentes giraron temerosos en dirección a la única mujer mientras ella permanecía de pie completamente quieta, como una acción mecánica bajó la mirada notando un pequeño charco bajo sus pies, inmediatamente dejo salir aun poco de aire retenido sacando al resto de su estupor y encendiendo cual interruptor la alarma general.

**-por jashin!**

Las palabras del alvino accionaron una reacción en cadena en el resto de los presentes

**-pero es muy pronto! No puede ser-** gritó Pain mas que alterado

**-pues que estás viendo jodido líder!**

**-no es el momento para pelear!**-cortó Itachi despertando de su estado

**-tranquila Konan! Nosotros nos encargaremos!-**intervino el tiburón intentando calmar los animos

"hay que traer agua", "no, toallas limpias", "joder!necesitan algo para el dolor idiotas!" eran algunos gritos que se distinguían entre el caos y los movimiento torpes de los hombres corriendo de un lado a otro, discutiendo entre si para tomar alguna acción o simplemente tratando de "pensar" en un estado total de shock.

La peliazul comenzaba a perder la paciencia y no pudiendo esperar mas estalló

**-ya clámense idiotas!**

Y por arte magia todo movimiento se detuvo

**-la que esta por parir aquí soy yo no ustedes cobardes! Asi que más les vale que se callen y hagan lo que les diga si no quieren morir!**- gritó con una profunda mirada de molestia la chica comenzando a esparcir trozos de papel por la estancia.

**-tu! Consigue agua caliente- **dijo señalando a Zetsu quien asintió desapareciendo inmediatamente**- tu ve por toallas limpias!-** ordenó a Madara que la miraba sorprendido- **tu!-** aumento su tono de voz**- has algo que me quite ese maldito dolor-** pido casi a ruego a Sasori que no espero más para salir con prisa, aunque ya había previsto eso con anterioridad.

**-que sucede?...escuche gritos**

Deidara entraba a la sala a paso lento

**-Kisame lleva a Deidara a su cuarto y a Hidan con el**-los nombrados la miraron confundidos- **esto no será nada agradable y no quiero que se desmayen antes de tiempo**

**-d-desmayar? Porque?- **agregó mas confundido y algo asustado el menor

**-joder nada de eso quien me crees mujer? Es mi deber como jashinista hacer algo!**

Sin pensar mas, el de tez azul cargo en un hombro al rubio y bajo el brazo contrario al alvino quienes se quejaban y gritaban mientras eran alejados del lugar.

**-Kakuzu, Itachi, por favor llévenme a una de las habitaciones-** pidió mientras el mas alto la tomaba en brazos para cumplir dicha acción.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando todo estaba en "orden", Pain estaba de pie junto a la peliazul sujetándole la mano justo cuando el marionetista entro a la habitación

**-Sasori! Rápido dame…. Lo que sea!-** le gritó desesperada la mujer respirando agitadamente

**-tranquila, ya tenía todo previsto-** hablo calmadamente el pelirrojo mientras con una jeringa suministraba el anestésico y se acercaba a una pequeña cómoda sacando instrumental medico

**-c-como que previsto? Que es todo eso Sasori?-**cuestionó algo confundido el padre

**-quien creíste que se encargaría de los partos?-** bufó con cierta indignación**- soy el único en esta maldita organización con conocimientos médicos- **soltó orgulloso colocándose un par de guantes blancos y deshaciéndose de su pesada gabardina

**-woo y yo pensé que solo desmembrabas cuerpos por diversión- **comentó el tesorero algo sorprendido

**-hasta para eso se necesita cierto conocimiento torpes, saber de musculos, órganos….**

**.si,si,si ya entendimos eres un maldito genio!**-interrumpió Konan que aunque ya sentía menos dolor comenzaba a sentir al pequeño empujar dentro de ella-**ahora solo sácalo!**

**-joder que humor se cargan todos-** murmuró mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta

Mientras en otra de las habitaciones, el hombre pez intentaba disuadir a cierto par para que salieran.

-**no lo volveré a repetir sushi! Muévete de la puerta o te muevo!**

**-ya les dije que no, si Konan quiere que se queden aquí, aquí se quedan**

Deidara que estaba de pie junto al religioso suspiró vencido tomando asiento en la cama

**-hey rubia! Tan rápido te rendirás?- **preguntó indignado el alvino

**-lo siento pero… creo que mejor esperaré, además no me siento con las fuerzas como para discutir- **bajó la mirada preocupando un poco a sus compañeros

**-Dei-chan te sientes bien?-** Kisame se acercó inclinándose buscando el rostro del menor

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el mayor sintió una presión en sus tobillos, bajo su atención notando dos tiras de arcilla anclando sus pies al suelo, se volvió mirando al rubio que le sonreía triunfante

**-ahora Hidan! **

Con los movimientos mas agiles que su estado le permitía el menor se alejó con intenciones de salir pero el tiburón se adelantó encerrándolo en una burbuja de agua por la que únicamente sobresalida su rubia cabeza

**-haaa no es justo! Hidan corre!**

**-mierda!-** el religioso ignoró el grito de su compañero y se volvió con claras intenciones de "atacar", pero era claro quien contaba con la ventaja en ere lugar.

Konan había dejado de gritar, por fin la paz la envolvía por completo y aun cuando un intenso dolor se apoderaba de su cadera y el sudor corría por su frente se sentía más que tranquila, paso su mirada por los presentes, había demasiada gente para su gusto notando solo la ausencia de 3 de sus compañeros.

Sasori le cubría las piernas con cuidado comenzando a recoger algunos utensilios metálicos con los que se ayudó, Kakuzu recogía algunas telas manchadas de sangre con ayuda de Zetsu mientras Itachi permanecía sentado junto a ella tallándose con insistencia los ojos.

Su atención viró a su pareja que completamente embelesado sostenía un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos mientras que casi como intromisión Madara asomaba su mirada tras la reconocida mascara.

**-es…hermoso**- murmuró el pelirrojo meciendo levemente, miró a la peliazul acercándole al pequeño**- tenías razón, perdí la apuesta**- sonrió dejándolo en sus brazos

**-te lo dije, una madre siempre sabe-** bromeó la chica acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la pequeña cabeza con escasos cabellos pelirrojos, una vez mas miro a los presentes**- chicos… gracias, por todo**

**-no tienes que agradecer Konan-** respondió Sasori seguido de las sonrisas del resto

**-Zetsu!-** llamó el Uchiha mayor en un tono demasiado alto- **prepárate para salir… y tu**- observó al nuevo padre**- también vienes**

**-dale un respiro Madara, lo que sea no es el momento-** reprochó Itachi

**-es mas que eso, tienen 10 minutos-** y si mas salió

**-esta bien, no tardaré-** consoló el nombrado al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la chica

-**bueno, será mejor que valla por el otro par, estero que Kisame siga vivo**- soltó el marionetista abandonando de igual modo la estancia.

Sasori tocó un par de veces la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaba por abrir cuando sintió la presencia del Uchiha tras el

**-deberías descansar, usaste mucho el sharingan**

**-estoy bien**-se adelantó girando el pomo de la puerta

Lo que vieron al entrar los dejo sin palabras no sabían si reír o reprochar, el piso estaba completamente cubierto en agua, algunos trozos de arcilla flotaban sobre los cúmulos del liquido, el mayor permanecía en el suelo con los pies aun sujetos al piso mientras Deidara y Hidan envueltos en burbujas de agua mataban el tiempo conversando, hacia tiempo que habían dejado los intentos por salir.

**-Itachi! Y Konan? Que paso?-** gritó ansioso el rubio haciendo sonreír a los recién llegados

**-eso deberíamos preguntar, que paso aquí?**

**-mi culpa-** confesó Kisame entre risas**- siento lo de tu alcoba Itachi-san pero no encontré otra manera de detenerlos- **hizo unos movimientos de manos y el agua que aprisionaba a los menores desapareció.

**-genial! Ahora estoy empapado estúpido pez!**

Itachi se acercó a una cómoda sacando un par de toallas, le entregó una al religioso y tomo la otra comenzando a secar el largo cabello de su pareja

**-no me has contestado Itachi-** dijo molesto el otro inflando un poco los cachetes**- como está Konan?**

**-ella esta bien, esta descansando**

**-fue un niño, muy sano y pelirrojo como el líder-** agregó Sasori mientras se inclinaba a liberar los pies del de tez azul

Deidara sonrío al escucharlos y en un acto inconsciente se abrazó al moreno quien correspondió de inmediato

-**joder cuentan dinero en frente de los pobres-** comento Hidan irónicamente con términos mas usualmente empleados por el tesorero**- Kaku! Donde estas? Necesito un abrazo!**

…

**Bien hasta aquí este capi w lamento mucho la demora en verdad que las palabras nomas no salían o.O jejej como ya les dije este fis esta por llegar a su fin ya que restan 3 capitulos a lo mucho, no hondaré mucho en los bebes como características y cosas asi ya que lo que en realidad tiene peso es lo que envuelve a los padres jejejej como ya notaron el chibi del PeinKonan en niño, que será el que sigue? ¬w¬**

**Como siempre gracias por leer y porfas un review que no kita ni 2 minutos jejeje**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**-podría estar viéndolo todo el día**

**-eso es lo que hace un bebé Deidara, cambia a las personas**

**-no es verdad!... es solo que …es muy pequeño…y suavecito**

El artista se encontraba recostado junto a Konan que mantenía en brazos a su pequeño, hacía horas que el rubio le veía completamente embelesado, le parecía de lo más impresionante como una cosa tan pequeña podía mover sus "entrañas" como si estuviera en medio de una feroz batalla, y eso que aún no conocía al pequeño que llevaba dentro.

La peli azul lo miraba divertida, nunca imaginó ver a ese niño revoltoso y terrorista tan tranquilo y sorprendido, con ese extraño brillo en los ojos que hacia que su sonrisa común se tornara de un gesto prepotente en uno de total calidez, sin darse cuenta revolvió suavemente sus cabellos haciendo que la mirara confundido.

**-que fue eso?-** pregunto con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo

**-nada, solo espero con ansias conocer a ese pequeño también-** sonrió tocando con suavidad el abultado vientre del menor.

El rubio se giró boca arriba aun apenado y soltó un profundo suspiro

**-yo también… pero ahora quiero dormir-** comento cerrando los ojos

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió por la que cruzó Itachi cargando una pequeña bandeja con comida, se acercó a la cama tomando asiento junto a la peliazul.

**-lamento ser yo el que te traiga la comida Konan pero Pain no ha vuelto aún**

**-no te preocupes, te lo agradezco…te importaría?**

La chica le extendió los brazos mostrándole al pequeño invitándolo a tomarlo mientras ella comía, el moreno dudó unos segundos pero al final lo sujeto con extremo cuidado, sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando un leve movimiento de tela lo hizo girar de nuevo su atención a la cama.

**-le dije que fuera a descansar no que se quedara aquí todo el día-** soltó con un suspiro agotado notando apenas la presencia del artista que se confundía con el bulto de cobijas

**-déjalo, no me molesta, me ha hecho buena compañía-** le disculpó Konan mientras lo cubría con las sabanas

Tras unos minutos el Uchiha se dispuso a retirarse no sin antes devolver al pequeño y dirigirse al rubio

**-Deidara, despierta, vamos a que comas algo**

**-porque siempre me quieres dar comida cuando estoy dormido?-**se quejó con voz soñolienta acurrucándose más en el colchón

**-porque siempre estas dormido-** lo tomó en brazos entre quejas débiles y se encaminó a la salida.

**-adiós Konan….adiós bebé-** se despidió el menor con los ojos cerrados y moviendo levemente la mano hacia donde se encontraba su compañera quien sonrío correspondiendo el gesto.

Habían tenido algo de calma después del nacimiento, tan solo un par de días habían pasado y aunque los líderes y el espía de la organización casi no estaban el resto suponía que todo estaba bien, siempre lo estaba.

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde, no se trataba de un horario "normal" de actividad en la cocina pero la rutina había cambiado hace tiempo por lo que esa zona siempre estaba en uso, Kakuzu tomaba un poco de café mientras leía algunos perfiles de nuevos objetivos para sus recompensas, sabía que necesitarían más recursos de ahora en adelante, Sasori ajustaba una de sus marionetas, hacía unos días se instalaba en cualquier lugar que no fuera su taller para poder escuchar cualquier nueva emergencia, mientras Kisame comía una manzana al tiempo que intentaba entablar una conversación con el extrañamente callado jashinista.

**-vamos Hidan ya me vas a decir porque no saliste de la habitación cuando Dei-chan te dijo?**

Estaba realmente aburrido y lo único que le vino a la mente fue pensar porque que rubio y el alvino se habían unido tan torpemente para huir de él el día del nacimiento, sin embargo el religioso lo ignoraba soltando una que otra maldición a cada momento.

**-déjalo Kisame heriste su orgullo al lograr retenerlo dudo mucho que te hable en algún tiempo-**intervino el tesorero sin prestar mucha atención al asunto

El Uchiha entro a la sala aún con el menor en brazos, lo deposito en una silla junto a su maestro y se encaminó a la nevera a prepararle algo.

**-tendrás que abrir los ojos Deidara, mejor que te vallas espabilando-** soltó el marionetista codeando al menor.

**-no quiero Danna! tengo sueño!**

Como si la voz del artista hubiese sido una alarma Hidan se puso de pie provocando un ruido sordo con la silla, los presentes lo miraron confundidos incluso Deidara se asustó un poco al no poder prever el movimiento.

El ojilila se giró en silencio seguido de las mirada del resto, movió con torpeza algunos muebles de la sala dejando un espacio considerablemente amplio en esta y sin previo aviso sacó de entre sus ropas un kunai que clavó de lleno en su muñeca haciendo que de esta brotara una gran cantidad de sangre, al instante sus compañeros se precipitaron hacia el completamente anonadados por lo que acababan de ver.

**-que demonios crees que haces?**

**-No!...no se acerquen!-**les detuvo de golpe

Su voz sonaba seria y algo ronca muy por el contrario de la que mostraba al hacer uno de sus sacrificios, dejó que aquel líquido rojo escurriera hacia el suelo mientras deslizaba la planta de su pie sobre este formando el característico signo de sus rituales sobre el.

**-Hidan que haces?-**soltó completamente molesto el de los cinco corazones

**-ya es hora-** murmuró el otro, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, lentamente y aun evitando que alguno se acercara a el tomo asiento justo en medio del círculo.

**-quieres decir que…?-**preguntó temeroso el rubio.

**-si joder! Ya va a nacer!**

**-y porque no dijiste nada idiota?**

Nuevamente intentaron acercarse pero el religioso lanzó el kunai que antes sostenía deteniendo su paso.

**-que te pasa? Tenemos que sacarlo!-** le regaño el pelirrojo

-**no será necesario**- su respiración comenzaba a agitarse**- este crio es mío y si quieren que nazca como yo tiene que hacerlo dentro del círculo, nadie más puede estar en el.**

Esas palabras los preocuparon, que se supone que harían?, pero la voz de Hidan los sacó de dudas

**-no se asusten bola de maricas…-** cerró lo ojos con fuerza quejándose, en un principio había logrado ignorar el dolor, después de todo no significaba nada para el, pero la situación era mas de lo que esperaba, soltó aire con pesadez**- solo tengo que sacarlo yo, después podrán hacerse cargo.**

**-bien dinos que necesitas-** cedió el Uchiha intentando dar algo de cordura y calma al asunto

**-asi se habla Uchiha bastardo, solo denme algo con que abrirme y ya está**

El rubio se alejó temblando levemente, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el pasase por lo mismo pero no necesitaba ver la versión bizarra y sangrienta del hecho, ya tenía suficiente con el rio de sangre que chocaba con sus pies cortesía de su compañero jashinista, Itachi notó esto y lo tomó de la cintura sacándolo de la estancia, lo sentó de espaldas evitado así que viera cualquier cosa.

**-quédate aquí, todo saldrá bien- **dio un apretón suave a su mano y volvió donde Sasori dejaba un pequeño bisturí los más cerca del alvino sin tocar el símbolo rojo.

Debían admitir que no era algo que se veía todos los días, los cuatro rodearon al alvino manteniendo margen al ritual preparados para poder actuar, Hidan suspiro intentando mantener la calma y bajó el instrumento hacia su abultado vientre, el metal se incrustó delicadamente formando un surco que se tornó rojo conforme el filo avanzaba.

Casi al final de la herida su mano comenzó a temblar dejando caer el metal, nuevamente suspiró dando por hecho lo mas difícil, como se se tratara de cualquier cosa sujeto ambos trozos de piel abriendo cuidadosamente su torso, metió una de sus manos tanteando terreno provocándose inconscientemente un intenso dolor que logro sacarle un gran quejido y borro su vista por unos segundos.

**-estoy bien!-** soltó en cuanto sintió al tesorero inclinarse preocupado hacia el

Por fin sintió el pequeño cuerpo, sonrió, giró hábilmente su muñeca intentando abarcarlo lo mas posible, cuando se sintió seguro lo deslizo pausadamente hacia el exterior.

Era completamente increíble, los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían, parecía una plasta mucosa cubierta de sangre y el hecho de que el alvino se curveara hacia el frente causa del dolor les impedía aún mas ver aquel ser, el religioso soltó la piel de su cuerpo y tomando nuevamente el filo metálico corto de una tajada el cordón que lo única con su descendiente.

Su mano temblaba, se sentía tan débil que no creía poder sostener el diminuto cuerpo pero aún faltaba lo mas importante, con sus ultimas fuerzas colocó al bebé en el centro del extraño símbolo y se alejo quedando al borde del mismo, su herida abierta dejó salir libremente los líquidos que anteriormente protegían al pequeño, unto dos de sus dedos con sangre y dibujo el mismo signo alrededor del ombligo de su hijo.

El pequeño cuerpo de torno de un negro profundo imitando a la perfección la apariencia que su "madre" toma en batalla y desapareciendo tan rápido como le había cubierto.

**-b-bien…ya está**

Tras esa palabras el alvino se dejó caer sin fuerzas pero un fuerte brazo lo alcanzó en el aire antes de chocar con el suelo, Kakuzu lo giró y se apresuró a atender la herida mientras Sasori tomaba al bebé preocupado tras no haber percibido un solo llanto sin embargo su miedo se borro al escuchar un constante sollozo apenas lo tuvo en brazos.

**-como esta?-**preguntó el padre aún cuando su atención se centraba en el menor que con los ojos semiabiertos y con una sonrisa enorme balbuceaba cosas inentendibles a los oídos del resto.

**-esta bien, es….**

**-una niña…-**le interrumpió Hidan agrandando su sonrisa**- t-te lo dije…avaro de mierda**

El mayor suspiró aliviado y una sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara, una vez hubo atendido al ojilila le colocó tras el para ayudarlo a sentarse, el otro se dejo hacer y extendió sus brazos al marionetista quien ya tenia limpia y envuelta en una toalla a la pequeña.

**-felicidades-** soltó con sinceridad el tiburón seguido del Uchiha ganándose la mas pura sonrisa que jamas habían visto en el rostro del inmortal

Escucharon unos paso y al girar encontraron al rubio algo pálido asomándose a la orilla del muro como temiendo ver algo desagradable

**-y-ya termino?-**preguntó manteniendo su postura

**-joder rubia! Te perdiste todo!**

**-tu tienes la culpa no tenias que hacer de esto un espectáculo**- se quejó el otro mientras se acercaba y se hincaba lentamente frente a la nueva familia**- tu…estas bien?**

**-no tienes una puta idea!...aunque dolió mas de lo que pensé…**

**-Hidan no…**

**-…si joder pensé que podría resistirlo porque soy inmortal y eso…**

**-en serio no deberías….**

**-…mierda es como si te partieran en dos y eso que el crio no sale por el culo…**

**-Hidan!**

Estaba tan emocionado que no notó que su "agradable" anécdota estaba asustando al artista y aunque todos lo interrumpieran este no guardo silencio sino hasta que un "plaf" se escuchó mientras veía caer completamente pálido en inconsciente al rubio.

**-jajajaja no aguanta nada-** el Uchiha lo miró con el ceño fruncido**- perdón jejeje **

**-vámonos Hidan si lo matas te hechas encima a un Uchiha de por vida y tu tienes una muuuuuy larga**

El mayor tomo al otro en brazos quien sostenía a la nueva integrante, ahora solo habría que limpiar ese desastre antes de que llagara el jefe.

…

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii realmente me tarde mucho en escribir no solo este fic sino los adelantos que tengo de los otros jajaja ya kiero terminarlos y mas porque les tengo una sorpresilla para uno de ellos muajajjjaj en fin, por fin nació el segundo y el capi que viene será algo asi como el descenlace m… ok no pero ya solo restan 2 capis asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia que sea ahora o callen para siempre XD**

**Respecto a que el bebé fuera nena m… ps realmente lo tenia planeado como niño pero me llego esta petición y pensándolo mejor no lo pude evitar XD jajajaj**

**Gracias por leer y m… review? Me harian muuuuuuy feliz OwO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Una semana con tres días y 6 horas era lo que habían permanecido afuera, las cosas parecían difíciles, a decir verdad se preguntaba cómo es que Madara lo lograría, claro que no se trataba de cualquier persona, era Madara el legendario Uchiha, el inmortal, el más grande entre los grandes y bla bla bla, ahora solo pensaba en lo cansado que se sentía, en las gotas de agua que se escurrían entre sus cabellos y la gruesa tela negra de su abrigo y en llegar y estar de nuevo con su primogénito.

Pain entro a lo que era la guarida completamente agotado, encontró todo en penumbras, hacia unos minutos que Zetsu había desaparecido en alguna pared o debajo de una roca m… como sea ya no estaba y Madara solo dijo "por ahora terminamos, ve a descansar", no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría ese receso pero lo aprovecharía.

Escucho voces arriba y vio una tenue luz por el cubo de escaleras, siguió el sonido encontrando la puerta de una de las habitaciones semi abierta, al entrar ahí estaban todos.

Era realmente absurdo…extraño, irreal, la imagen de Kakuzu intentando poner un pañal con Hidan gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mal que lo hacía, Konan trenzando el cabello de Deidara que hacía gestos logrando que su pequeño sonriera, Kisame y Sasori, si Sasori, retorciéndose de risa por la escena de los inmortales que ahora se golpeaban mientras Itachi tomaba a su pequeña en brazos evitando que presenciara la escena de sus padres, en verdad que siempre encontraban como sorprenderlo, sonrió más tranquilo, quizás el plan de su líder realmente valía la pena.

El sonido de la puerta cerrando los hizo notar su presencia

**-Pain, ya volvieron!**

El nombrado se acercó tomando asiento junto a la chica mientras la saludaba y extendía su mano sobre el hombro del rubio para saludar a su hijo

**-tardamos un poco más, lo siento…y como está mi campeón?**

Deidara lo tomo en brazos y se lo extendió al pelirrojo

**-en que se tardaron? Porque no nos quieren decir que se traen entre manos?-** cuestiono impaciente el artista

**-ya se los dirá Madara cuando sea el momento**

**-bha como quieras**- el rubio bufó molesto volviéndose para ponerse lentamente de pie, bostezó**- me voy a dormir**

**-buenas noches Dei- **se despidió la chica secundada del resto mientras Itachi salía detrás de el

Sabía que faltaba poco, pero era tanto el estrés de los últimos días que había decidido seguir el consejo de Hidan "relájate rubia Jashin proveerá"*… y bueno no literalmente pero ya que no podía hacer nada mas que esperar, eso haría, dejaría de pensar en lo malo que sería, en lo doloroso o en los riesgos que podría correr el y su bebé.

Era una persona impulsiva, despreocupada y todo pasaba por una razón asi que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, además y aunque no lo admitiera frente a nadie, tenía al Uchiha ahí para sacarlo de cualquier apuro.

Se cambió de ropa y pesadamente se recostó en la amplia cama, cerró los ojos y sin pensar mas se dejó llevar por el cansancio, lo último que sintió fue el peso extra del moreno junto a el y sus suaves labios rozar su frente, si, no podía estar más seguro que junto a un Uchiha.

…

El temor que pudo tener en un principio fue menguando conforme el paso de los días, si bien no eran suyos la presencia de los pequeños en la cueva lo habían preparado de cierto modo y se sentía capacitado para la llegada del suyo propio, recordó a su hermano y pensó en que nunca estuvo tan alejado de una responsabilidad de ese tipo, el siempre cuido de su ottoto, siempre vio por su bien, porque seria diferente esto?, en definitiva siempre encontraba como darse ánimos, por algo era un Uchiha. (un poco más y necesitaría una habitación solo para su ego).

Al igual que Deidara había dejado de lado las preocupaciones y se dedicaba a descansar pero no esperaba que pudiese hacerlo por tan poco tiempo, un intenso calor en su espalda lo hizo girar, estaba algo adormilado pero noto el movimiento entre las sabanas, su compañero se revolvía con insistencia y murmullos salían de entre la tela, se tallo un poco los ojos y se irguió hasta quedar sentado, se volvió posando la palma de su mano en el hombro del menor sobresaltándose al instante al sentir el pequeño cuerpo temblando y sudando a mares.

Con un movimiento brusco jaló las cobijas dejando al descubierto al rubio, estaba en posición fetal con ambos brazos envolviendo su abultado vientre, algunos mechones rubios se pegaban a su frente por la humedad, busco su rostro bajando de la cama y rodeándola para quedar hincado frente a el, sus ojos parecían apagados, los mantenía abiertos pero no enfocaban nada en particular tan solo tiritaban al par de sus labios que continuaban emitiendo quejidos y palabras sin sentido.

Sin esperar mas el moreno salió por el pasillo gritando por ayuda, no espero ni dos segundos cuando el resto estaba en la habitación al tiempo que el intentaba hacer reaccionar al artista.

**-Dei! Me escuchas? Dei!**

**-está en shock, yo me encargo**

Sasori se acercó e inyectó un líquido blanco en el brazo del menor, su respiración pareció calmarse y sus parpados cedieron, parecía tranquilo pero repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un agudo grito envolvió el ambiente, Itachi se apresuró a sujetarlo en el momento que su cuerpo se movió torpemente golpeándose las manos y la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama.

**-que pasa?**

Kakuzu se acercó ayudándolo a detenerlo mientras el marionetista buscaba entre sus cosas algunos instrumentos

**-despertó! Solo despertó! Espera ya lo arreglo!**

**-d-duele!...duele…mucho!**

**-tranquila rubia debes resistir-**intento tranquilizarlo el alvino

**-n-no!no lo…entiendes! Duele mucho! A-algo está mal!**

El pelirrojo se acercó y giró lentamente al artista, levantó la holgada blusa y presionó la aguja justo en la espalda baja, el rubio gritó de dolor, su movimiento cesó un poco pero los quejidos iban en aumento.

**-nooo… no sirve!pon más Danna…p-por favor-**suplicó el menor con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-no puedo, si excedo la dosis podría dañarte**

**-s-solo hazlo!**

El de Suna miró a Itachi quien dudoso asintió, Sasori repitió el procedimiento logrando que poco a poco Deidara se calmara, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostro y sus ojos se cerraron, los presentes suspiraron con cierto alivio pero la expresión del pelirrojo indicaba todo lo contrario

**-no…no, no, esto no está bien nada bien-** murmuraba revisando las pupilas dilatadas del menor

**-de que hablas pinocho?**- preguntó confundido el religioso

**-se supone que solo aminoraría el dolor no que lo dejaría inconsciente**- soltó con preocupación, notó la respiración del rubio disminuir**- mierda! Hay que sacar al niño ya!**

**-que pasa? Maldición Sasori que sucede?**

Itachi se mostraba preocupado, molesto, la característica serenidad en el desapareció por completo haciendo reaccionar a sus compañeros

**-la anestesia esta deteniendo su sistema si llega al bebé…**

Sin esperar mas palabras el Uchiha se plantó frente al pelirrojo con decisión

**-dime que hacer**

**-necesito que des tu chacra a Deidara para mantenerlo estable mientras saco al niño, ha tenido parte de tu energía todo este tiempo es probable que rechace a cualquier otro**- el moreno obedeció de inmediato- **Kisame necesito que lo limpies por dentro en cuanto salga, la sustancia debe estar en el organismo de Deidara y debemos eliminarla**

Siguiendo las instrucciones dadas el de Suna se dedicó a su tarea, tomo algo parecido a un bisturí y con extremo cuidado abrió el vientre del menor, debía actuar rápido apenas la herida fue los suficientemente grande metió su mano teniendo tacto del pequeño cuerpo, con agilidad lo deslizó fuera dando paso al de tez azul.

Se alejó unos pasos hasta una pequeña mesa que minutos atrás Hidan había cubierto con toallas, recostó al bebé ahí y comenzó a examinarlo, se notaba intranquilo, el pequeño parecía no respirar, no había soltado ningún llanto y su piel estaba pálida, un poco fría aun cuando acababa de salir de su cálido refugio.

Itachi sabía que algo no estaba bien pero Deidara aun no reaccionaba, debía decidir si alejarse y dejar a su suerte al rubio o ir y tratar de hacer algo por su hijo, sin darse cuenta la intensidad del chacra que desprendía disminuyó debilitando al menor, Kisame lo notó codeándolo para hacerlo reaccionar.

**-como esta Sasori?-** intervino el tesorero notando la tensión del Uchiha

**-n-no lo se…hago lo que puedo**- contestó con nerviosismo

Itachi se separó inconscientemente dando un par de pasos hacia la mesa pero Kakuzu se interpuso

**-no me lo perdonará…si le pasa algo…Deidara no me lo perdonará-** se excusó completamente ido el moreno

**-no tendrá nada que perdonar**- le miró confiado- **yo me encargo**

El Uchiha dudó pero conocía el pasado del mayor, no tenía conocimientos médicos como Sasori o la sutileza de Konan pero era "inmortal" algo debía saber, algo podría hacer, cabeceó de modo afirmativo volviendo de inmediato junto al artista, debía confiar en él, reuniendo todo el valor posible ignoró lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se concentró en traer de vuela a su compañero.

…

Su mirada se perdía en aquella hermosa vista, en cualquier otro momento la habría considerado de otro modo pero al saber que no volvería jamás no podía más que sentirse melancólico.

Algunas zonas lucían destruidas producto de su arte aun así era hermosa, los rayos del sol pegaban de lleno en su rostro, podía sentir la calidez de los mismos y una pequeña brisa meciendo sus cabellos, cerró los ojos respirando el aroma a cenizas que revoloteaba en el aire.

**-date prisa mocoso, no tenemos todo el día**

**-como si me importara- **bufó molesto volviéndose para seguir su camino

**-hey relájate chico no queremos pelear, fue un trato justo, ya verás que no te ira tan mal como piensas**

Caminó colocándose junto al que acababa de hablar, suspirando sin contestar

**-eso no evitará que los odie, no puedo creer que un pez, un trozo de madera y un tipo…como el…-** escupió con rencor, señalando al moreno que caminaba frente a el**-… hayan vencido mi preciado arte, que demonios tienen en mi contra?**

El que lidereaba el grupo detuvo sus pasos, Sasori y Kisame se apartaron un poco sonriendo mientras el Uchiha daba vuelta plantándose frente al rubio.

Deidara sintió temor pero se esfumó en segundos, una extraña sensación de familiaridad lo envolvió, confundido e ignorando a la persona frente a el miró en todas direcciones como buscando una respuesta, Sasori ya no estaba en Hiruko, lo veía apacible, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, volvió mirando al más alto, igualmente le sonreía, no de modo burlón o molesto sino sincero.

Su respiración se agitó algo se sentía diferente, eso ya había pasado, era como un dejabu retrocedió un par de pasos.

**-quiero volver…-**soltó a voz baja pero dejando ver cierta ansiedad, miró al mayor**-…Itachi, quiero volver…**

El moreno se acercó a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos, curvando sus labios en un intento de tranquilizarlo, Deidara lo miraba fijamente viendo con atención como sus pupilas cambiaban gradualmente a un brillante tono carmesí, sus piernas temblaban y sintió un gran vacío en su estómago como si algo le faltara, volvió su atención a sus pies… sus pies, lograba verlos claramente, hace cuanto que no podía? Y… porque no podía?

Itachi llamó su atención haciendo una ligera presión en sus mejillas

**-vuelve…por favor- **corrió sus pulgares a los párpados del menor y los bajó con suavidad

Sintió vértigo obligándolo a sujetarse de las muñecas del mayor, ya no sentía bajo sus pies el pasto de aquel sendero a las afueras de su aldea, una superficie suave sostenía su peso bajo su espalda, reconoció una respiración chocando contra su rostro y unas pequeñas gotas impactar con su nariz resbalando pos sus pómulos, abrió con pesadez sus ojos

**-I-itachi….de-deberías descansar….te ves…fatal-**murmuró con voz apagada apenas identificó el rostro frente a el

El moreno sonrió sin despegar su frente de la del artista, agradeciendo los pequeños espasmos en las manos de Deidara que aun sujetaban sus brazos desconociendo las lágrimas que caían de sus propios ojos.

**-estoy bien…ahora todo está bien**

Un llanto se escuchó a lo lejos, los presentes suspiraron con alivio, pero el no lo notó se quejó al sentir una punzada de dolor en su vientre, Kisame terminaba de cerrar la herida

**-lo siento-** se disculpó cubriendo con algunas sabanas el cuerpo tembloroso de su compañero

Por un momento lo olvidó, se sentía mareado y no reconocía lo que había a su alrededor, su atención se centraba en Itachi llamándolo y palpando con insistencia su rostro, algo faltaba, lo sabía pero no lograba concentrarse, vio al moreno alejarse perdiendo enfoque por completo, cuando volvió tenía algo en sus brazos, le sonrió.

Su cuerpo estaba adormecido y actuó instintivamente, extendió débilmente sus brazos sintiendo el ligero peso entre ellos, Itachi lo llamó de nuevo sosteniendo con sus propias manos las extremidades del rubio ayudándolo con la carga.

**-es tu hija…nuestra hija Dei**

Le escuchó decir, sonrió cerrando los ojos, por fin había pasado y tenía toda una vida para disfrutarlo pero ahora solo quería descansar.

…

**Bien y aquí el capitulo final muajajajajaj si por fin nació la baby de itadei tal vez pareció algo apresurado no se… el punto es que tengo otros fic en mente y tengo que comenzar a deshacerme de algunos mañana subiré el epilogo de este aclarando algunas cosas, asi que gracias por leer y nos vemos en el capi final final XD**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogo**

-**vamos…abre los ojos…porfa…hazlo por tu oto-chan**

**-si le sigues insistiendo menos lo va a hacer**

El rubio se volvió haciendo un puchero al moreno que permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta.

**-si tienes una mejor idea dímela Uchiha**

Itachi se acercó inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del artista quien estaba sentado en el suelo frente a un pequeño futón, estiró su mano y acarició con suavidad los mechones negros que cubrían la cabeza de su pequeña.

**-lo hará cuando sea el momento, solo tienes que esperar…no es así Miko-chan*?**

Deidara se dejó caer de lado chocando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, suspirando con hastío.

**-deberías estar en cama- **le "regaño"

**-llevo 2 semanas en cama… se me está durmiendo el trasero-** soltó con un leve sonrojo-**y?...como van las cosas?**

**-Konoha se quedará, anbus vigilaran la aldea por algún tiempo**

**-no pensé que lo aceptaran tan rápido**

**-no lo hacen-**se separó tomando a su hija en brazos aun teniendo el peso del menor sobre el-**somos vigilados, no podemos salir del territorio sin mencionar los múltiples enfrentamientos que se dan en las calles…**

**-pero de cierto modo… nos perdonaron? Es decir… tu hermano volvió a la hoja y el niño kiuby abogo por no atacar, las cosas no van tan mal, o si?-** pregunto algo confuso

**-no hay perdón Deidara, es una tregua, Madara devolvió el Shukaku a la arena pero esto es un tratado "si ellos no atacan nosotros no lo haremos"**

**-aun no entiendo su cambio...-**soltó algo molesto**-porque se dio por vencido?**

**-no lo hizo…-**se puso de pie y colocó a la bebé en una pequeña cuna, se volvió tendiéndole la mano a su compañero**-…el fue uno de los fundadores de Konoha, creó una de las mas grandes naciones, lo volverá a hacer-** el rubio se puso de pie con su ayuda y se encaminaron al pie de la cama**-… solo estamos empezando… desde cero por decirlo de algún modo**

Deidara se dejó caer de espaldas pensando en lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, despertó tres días después del nacimiento de su hija, apenas podía permanecer consiente pero ya era un avance.

Al día siguiente se habían trasladado de su habitual guarida a la aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, recordaba poco del trayecto, pero al llegar le habían asignado una pequeña casa a el y a su nueva familia, igualmente cada uno de sus compañeros se establecieron en un modesto barrio cerca de la torre principal ahora comandada por Madara.

La aldea no se opuso, sin saberlo siempre habían sido liderados por el Uchiha y se podía decir que era una nación pacifica, si podían continuar así no habría problema, el conflicto comenzó cuando el inmortal convoco a una junta con todas las demás naciones, hubo revuelo, protestas, enfrentamientos, todo tan increíblemente rápido que el artista no podía creer que tan solo hubiesen pasado 2 semanas.

Sabía que era algo difícil pero solo tenían que permanecer ahí, como en "arresto domiciliario" y no necesitaba más, tenía un hogar, aún cumpliría con su trabajo como ninja en cuanto se recuperara por completo y aunque siguiera siendo un asesino, su vida había tomado otro rumbo, la de todos.

Ya no había objetivos o amenazas, no había amigos o enemigos su única preocupación era mantenerse vivos, se giró viendo el semblante serio del moreno, había sido difícil, más que complicado enfrentarse a su ottoto pero ya había pasado, si bien no había sido el reencuentro feliz o la pelea a muerte que se esperaba ambos precian conformes, hasta cierto punto tranquilos en uno con el otro, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**-Konan vendrá hoy-** comentó dejando de lado sus pensamientos**- dijo que traería a Yahiko-chan*-** Itachi sonrió**- también Hidan…no sabía que se integrarían tan pronto...porque yo no puedo ayudar? Yo también quiero patear traseros de anbus!-** se quejó completamente inconforme aunque por dentro agradecía poder pasar tiempo con su hija.

**-aun no es el momento Deidara, necesitas descansar-** aparto con suavidad un el mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro- **además necesitamos que alguien cuide de los nuevos akatsukis**- sonrió**- principalmente de la pequeña Kin-chan* sabes que sus torpes padres no le tienen paciencia**

Deidara rió ante el comentario, se gritó de costado quedando de frente al Uchiha haciendo un gesto de falsa molestia

**-que pretenden, que sea niñera? Yo no podre solo joder!**

**-claro que no…eres solo un crio-** se burló recostándose- **por eso me quedaré aquí contigo-** el rubio lo miró contento pero tratando de ocultarlo**-son azules-** comentó causando curiosidad en el artista**-… sus ojos, son azules como los tuyos**

**-lo sabía!**

**FIN**

…

**Si asi es! Es el fin jaja se que tal vez esperaban otra cosa pero realmente nunca tuve un final pensado este fic se forme de muchas ideas sueltas lo lamento n.ñ espero no haberlas decepcionado mucho y realmente les agradezco todos y cada uno de los comentarios asi como la molestia de haber leído hasta aquí, sin mas nos vemos en los otros fics nwn**

***Miko-chan: la verdad no se me ocurrió algo mejor que poner el nombre de la mamá de Ita.. . no me kemé mucho el ceso con estos 2 XD**

***Yahiko-chan: vamos acaso creen que exista un mejor nombre para el hijo de este par? XD**

***Kin-chan: bueno kin significa oro, pensé que seria algo adecuado para describir un poco a los inmortales no solo por la cuestión del dinero sino que es un elemento comúnmente ligado a la religión jejej asi que tendían a si pekeña de oro nwn**


End file.
